Impressions
by Faeryn
Summary: As a Elfling Legolas proposed to a young She-Elf. She turned him down. Now hundereds of years later he tries again, this time without any intention of losing. No matter what the cost or what she throws in his path.
1. Chapter One

This story is supposed to supply humor and large amounts of fluff. You have been warned. If you fear cavities then please, stay away. If you like violence there will be no blood shed (unless something changes). A big thank you to Silmarien for Beta reading this! 

I do not own any of the original LOTR characters. They all belong to someone else. I do own Celede however!

Faeryn

Chapter one: Proposals and Turndowns

It had started with a marriage proposal. 

I was only an Elfling, barely past thirteen years of age. He was only a handful of years older. I laughed in his face; he tried to kiss me. I had slapped him. 

Prince or not. 

If I closed my eyes, I could still see it. His mop of unruly honey colored locks, eyes pale enough to be blue, dark enough to be gray. It depended on his moods. If you really irritated him (lord help you) his eyes turned a pale, almost green color. 

Have I mentioned it made him look really, really dangerous?

I still wonder how I managed to slap him. Of course, it could have been the fact that back then, he still had his topknot and was still using a training bow. And all the weapons his father allowed him to carry were wooden training swords.

Then, of course we both had the same weapons on, so if he attempted to cut some offending object (such as my ears) off, I could have at least attempted to block it.

It wasn't as if he was all romantic about it either. It was more like a direct order. Not the type of thing that would sweep a girl of her feet and fall romantically into his arms, and like I said, I was still an Elfling. I liked to play with boys, not marry them. They put a spider in my bed; I placed elf-eating bugs. 

I _did not_ marry them.

"Celede, when we are older, we are getting married and are going to have _lots_ of kids." Prince Legolas informed me, his nose high enough in the air that I was afraid he would trip and break his royal neck.

Of course he had to say that in front of the girls behind me, the ones that fawned all over his still lanky and (in my humble opinion) skinny self. He was standing there; somehow angling his eyes over his nose, and gave me an all too familiar smirk.

It had been a last second change of plans to open my palm and slap him. I had wanted to break his nose but realized at the last second that it was the Prince. 

Have you every tried flouncing in pants? It's not easy at all. First of all, you don't have the added bonus of the flare those skirts give you and your hair is normally up so it doesn't fan out either.

I think I did pretty well. Flouncing. NOT sulking. I flounced. 

We avoided each other after that. Well okay, I avoided him and he discreetly followed me around. Okay, all right, I admit it! He stalked me with all the skill of a bumbling dwarf (I always told him they would get along well) and with the tactics of an orc.

So I went to visit relatives in Lorien. It was a short visit (only a few hundred years) and I got some great training from Haldir. He is a tad standoffish and all, but once you get past the seven foot walls surrounding him, he is rather nice.

But can you believe that I even met Galadriel? Her granddaughter Arwen was visiting and we become rather good friends. No matter what her brothers, or anyone else for that matter, try to say, I am the one who taught the pretty Princess how to throw a punch. 

She was around my age, I had just turned two hundred something (yes I know...I had been dodging the Prince of Mirkwood for some time), and she was just a few years younger than I was.

Unfortunately, about that time my mother sent word that I was to come home. Something about needing to learn how to be a lady and stop cavorting about like a male elf. 

I do not cavort. 

But I must say I did get rather lucky. My brothers had gone with the royal hunting party (I did not ask if Legolas was there, I knew) and I was able to receive the training to be a Lady gracefully. Let's just say mother and I had slightly different opinions. 

Okay so we were in two different streams, okay so there was nothing all at all that we agreed on. We were from two different mountains. She was in Valinor and I was in Gondor!

Does anyone else see where I am coming from?

My mother, Valar bless the woman, has a major hang up on my eyes. Yes, they are silver, and yes, they are an odd combination with my dark brown hair. But that is no reason to trim _every _dress I own with silver. Actually there is not reason for me to have the amount of dresses she forced me to wear...and stand still for. Fittings are so much fun. You get jabbed by needles and you look at colors all day. 

I would prefer to torture myself by trying to improve my archery. I am not very talented with arrows. They go where I want them, but it takes time. Give me cold hard steel, and well, your going to be either singing soprano or visiting the halls of your father. 

But back to my mother. 

Unfortunately, I am the only daughter. May the Valar help me, but I am. Somehow my mother had two boys and then me. And she has always wanted a little girl to teach how to braid and cook and clean and mend. 

Okay, so the braiding I can live with. I did have to learn how to braid in my own warrior braids. The mending I took with only a little fit throwing (I am told that an orc makes less noise) and I found I actually like the cooking. But I refuse to play house and dress up and chase after boys with a fluttering breath! 

I did, however, manage to get the entire household on my side. Apparently my mother is not the only one who likes my eyes. So between all of us (that was two maids, a cook, and all the stable boys) we talked mother into letting me train again. 

It was the most I could hope for. 

She would never let me join the ranks of wood elves (I had always wanted to be a wood captain) but at least I got to practice. 

Which, of course, was where I ran into him.

Now I will be the first to admit that he grew up. Okay I will be the LAST to admit it, but he did. And nicely too. That lanky frame had grown very tall. Did I once call him skinny? I lied. It is now VERY well endowed with muscle and a fine archer build. How do I know it's an archer's build? He has arrows strapped to his back. 

Go captain obvious. 

And then he smiled. 

I turned down a marriage proposal why? Of course he chose that moment to smirk at me, and I remembered. Of course it was an open challenge for hostility so what else was I supposed to do?

Shoot him?

I did try. Unfortunately someone warned him, and he moved. Of course he glared, and I smiled innocently (with as many trainee's around, how could he blame me?), and he walked over. 

If my mother could have heard my thoughts then, she would have washed my mouth out with soap. I had learned a few things from my brothers and Haldir over the years. Let's just say I am creative. 

Very creative. 

"Celede." Legolas said, his nose still stuck in the air. After taking a moment to debate about trying to shoot him again (at this range even I can't miss), I offer him a polite smile.

"Prince."

He, of course, offers a sexy half grin that shows off a dimple, but my legs don't go weak. Not at all, the fact that I am being stared down by the most eligible bachelor in the elven kingdoms does not even enter my mind.

But it does enter my mother's. 

She chose that moment to come and see what I was up to with all my training. I knew it was her by the high pitched squeal. I, of course, blanch and mutter a few delightful things under my breath. (Hey I am just practicing my creativity) before plastering a beaming smile on my face. Okay so it was fake. A girl can only do so much. 

And having a pestering elven lord stare you down (I had a bad feeling that my mother and the servants were not the only ones with a fascination with my eyes) and then a mother who I knew was thinking all the wrong things comes to a screeching -literally- halt next to your ear and grabbing the Princes well muscled arm.

And then she went on and on about completely boring subjects! Who cares if the Prince was home safe (I had hoped he would at least have been shot!) and wasn't it nice that it was near his birthday? Wasn't he going to have a wonderful ball? And wasn't I all grown up, and it went on and on. I think I tuned her out by concentrating on the hilt of the dagger I had in my boot.

After what seemed like hours (it really was) I excused myself. I had some footwork to work on, and couldn't they have this conversation without me? Okay so I was rude and left. Your problem?

Sometimes you just have to vent. I had never had anyone tell me my attitude was extremely bad (just that if I had been around during the reign of Melkor I would have scarred him) and had no problem with the way my life was. 

But unfortunately, the vast number of future Princess did have a problem. There I was, working on a maneuver that Haldir and I had been experimenting on, and she showed up. 

Apparently the delicate looking elf, with perfect ringlets and large blue eyes was supposed to scare me away from the Prince. First of all, he had proposed to whom? Not that I cared, and second of all, did she miss the fancy swordplay I had just completed?

Apparently the fact that I could use her as orc bait bothered her as little as her perfect curls bothered me. Apparently if I tried anything, the _darling_ Prince, lover, husband to be, or whatever of hers was going to save her. Anyone else gagging? I was to stay away from her little princeling or else. 

Sure. No problem. The only thing I want to know is who is going to keep the Prince from me? I also really want to know what about me is threatening? I wear pants as much as possible, I normally smell like leather and horse (I enjoy horse companionship...they don't attempt to hurl you into oncoming orcs...they try to get away from them) or if I have just had a bath, whatever the maid put into the water. My hair was long and dark, not blonde and radiant, and my eyes were silver. Okay so the silver eye thing is brownie points on my part. But whatever. 

But the little...thing...left soon and I was left to my footwork. You know how some elves are obsessed with practice? They make me look like a dwarf looking for mithril. If you get in my way with my swordplay, my sword gets in the way of your breathing. 

Aren't I an angel? The next Luthien I always thought. 

So wasn't I lucky to have the King (lets put lots of emphasizing on that) the KING of Mirkwood decided to give me a few pointers. I was SO happy. 

"Celede." 

Of course I turn with a smart mouth comment that quickly gets shoved to my toes. Gulping (this was not sucking this was gulping) the air into my lungs I offered a hesitant smile. "My lord?"

Let me explain. It's okay to annoy the Prince. He can only get me banished (away from my mother) and Imladris is SO pretty this time of year. The King...well he can take away my right to bear weapons. See the problem here?

"Celede, I have heard some interesting rumors about you and my son lately." King Thranduil said. Is it my imagination or is he looking amused?

Me, I am terrified. I go about three shades lighter and the moon that night was probably going to be seen through me. If I could have shrunk into a hobbit then I would have. 

"It really depends on what you have been hearing, My Lord." Oh Valar, I had mouthed off to the king. Maybe I could throw MYSELF to the orcs. Better yet, I hear the spiders are always looking for Elf to snack on. 

"Something about a proposal?" He offered. Celede could only stare. He was asking about something that had happened a hundred years ago? "My son has always insisted he already asked the elf he wishes to marry and she has already given him her answer." He leveled her with a cool look.

Dead. I was dead. Once my mother found out..." Proposal?"

Maybe if I acted like a fumbling dwarf. What am I saying? I always act like one! I wonder if they would make an exception and just behead me?

Maybe I am seeing things but I swear his lips just twitched. "Yes. And the fact that you have turned him down." 

Is slapping turning someone down?

"My Lord, I doubt something said in jest at such a...tender age can be considered a proposal. I...suppose you may consider my reaction a turn down." If you want to get technical I really never SAID anything. But actions do speak louder than words. 

This time he did smile. The KING was SMILING at ME! Maybe I have gone from dwarf to hobbit! Yes I am rising in the ranks! "Oh so you have not turned him down?"

I just got creative mentally again. 

To tell anyone's father that you turned his son down...especially when they are as powerful and over protective as the King is you enter the orc zone. I am the next Luthien. I am going to DIE. "No. I turned him down." There I had said it. Kill me now.

"Good." Yes my mouth is touching the ground and my eyes are bugging out. I look as elvish as a hobbit. It's my curse to be caught with wonderful facial features in front of elves that could turn me into a hopping spider. 

"Don't be easy on him." He winked at me. The king of Mirkwood just winked at me. "Make him work."

And with a very well placed flounce (do Kings flounce? Okay strut...) the King left my line of sight. 

Maybe it was time to go back to Lorien. Or maybe Imladris, Mirkwood was bad for my health. Very bad. 

~*~

I was debating the idea of building my own gray ship and sailing away to the shores of Valinor myself. How hard could it be? All I need are some planks and boom...I am SO gone. I don't even need a ship...I'll go on a raft! 

Imagine me being creative mentally again.

Remember that ball...the one that I attempted to block out? The one that my mother mentioned and went on and on about? Well apparently the Prince decided to get even with me for trying to kill him (he still can't prove it) and told my mother he would he honored to escort me.

Which is why I am sneaking out the back window dressed up like they are going to marry me off. Don't ask how I got out of the window in the dress my mother had chosen (pale blue lined with silver and enough skirts to choke anyone in) and why I am walking through the woods. 

I feel okay. I fell out of the (creative moment) window. Luckily I caught myself...this time I am telling the truth. Not a single skirt is out of place, my hair still has the (creative moment) diamond and mithril combs of my mother's and I still have the boots I insisted on wearing. The dagger is still in one of those boots, and if I didn't have pointy ears, I would look like a (creative moment) water sprite thing the mortals made up. 

Am I not lucky? 

Here spidy spidy. Come and EAT ME!

Sighing, it's the only thing irritated maidens in a temper can do, I begin to practice my creative talent. Quietly, of course. Actually Galadriel can probably here me with no extra abilities. Who needs a ring of power when you have a cursing elf maiden?

That's when I hear the laughter. Turning around I can only place my hands on my hips and glower. Okay I creatively use a few words to the prince, but who is telling?

Not me!

"Celede, your mouth is one of the reasons that I love you."

Did the Prince just use the word LOVE and my NAME in the same sentence, with out using the words torture, maim, destroy, or a few other words? Turning towards Mordor I noticed that no, there was no red light to show that Mount Doom had irrupted. 

"Your Highness, you're flattering me." Did you catch the sarcasm? I think he did by the laughter. 

"Of course I can imagine your mouth is good for other things as well."

I, of course, turned ten shades of red. Tomato time. But of course how could I let him get away with something like that? Any polite maiden would simper and giggle. " Do you want me to break your nose to go with that bruised ego I gave you?"

Prince Legolas just smiles pleasantly, a rather wicked gleam in his eyes. He looks like he wants to skip the meal plan and just eat me. Distraction.... distraction....

"Celede you look lovely tonight."

"You look pretty." If I could have slammed my foot down my throat I would have. I had just called this ravishing male, who was anything BUT feminine, pretty. His face mirrored my emotions. 

"Don't you think you should be heading toward your party soon? You are the guest of honor?" Please let him buy that, please! If he was the guest of honor, okay so it was his birthday, then Mirkwood had lowered her standards!

"But the guest of Honor needs his date!" He replied easily before moving closer.

"Another step and I will use the dagger I have hidden on my persona and remove something not fixable!"

His lips twitched. I, of course, groaned out loud realizing what I had just said. How embarrassing. "No need to be quite so hostile. If you did not want to go with me then why did you not say so?"

What to tell him....

"Do you think I actually had a choice?" Have I mentioned how much I love my eyes? No? Well they do this great little glare and then my eyebrow raises and I look impressive. I even made Haldir double check once!

Legolas, for his part, looked crestfallen.

Pause for creative imagery. 

"Look, Prince, it's not just that it is you." Well yes it is but no need to hurt him THAT badly. Hey I may rival Melkor for needing an attitude adjustment but I do occasionally spare peoples feelings. Especially when they look that good. "It's the whole chase me around like a fumbling dwarf with the tactics of an orc with the romantic abilities of a hobbit who just got served a nine course meal...that is more than likely the problem."

Did I just say I spare people's feelings? Please pass the ketchup for my foot!

Oh no, his eyes just went that almost green color. I had a royally pissed elf royal on my hands. Um...problem?

"Fumbling dwarf? Orc Tactics? Romantic abilities of a hobbit?" His voice was still calm. Red light, it's a freaking volcano of light here. 

"Um.... yes?"

And then he smirks. It was a rather scary smirk. But did wonderful things to his cheekbones. Forget his cheekbones, his eyes were almost emerald he was so angry. 

Well when he grabbed my arm I think I forgot about the dagger in my boot. He just started walking toward the palace. You know some people get butterflies in their stomachs? I had them, except mine were playing 'lets kill the orc' so mass amounts of fluttering.

"What are you doing? Or better yet, where are we going?"

"To the palace." He leaned down till his breath brushed my ear. "To prove you wrong."

I had a very bad feeling. Very, very bad. 


	2. Chapter Two

First of all something I forgot to add in the last chapter. This story is dedicated to Silmarien and Davan. Both of you are the best, Silmarien double best because she is the best Beta-reader possible! If you have not read her story GO DO SO NOW! (Don't kill me Sil!)

I do now own any of the LOTR characters. Only Celede!

Thanks everyone and please review, if only to tell me this story is AK (long story)!

Faeryn

Chapter Two: Kisses and Clubs

Okay, to be honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was far, far worse. I have never had a better or worse time in my life! How can you have both? Well, you obviously don't know elves the way I do. 

Or better yet, you don't know she-elves the way I do.

Oh yes, the entire affair was actually enjoyable. Prince Legolas was forced to behave (being kicked in the shins under the table will do that to someone) and kept his hands to himself. His eyes on the other hand...

No it wasn't Legolas (although I must say he danced like a dwarf after four glasses of wine). No it was that little blonde creation that drove me insane. I was introduced to her by Legolas. I think her name was Halia or something. I was completely polite. (I only glared at her back and wished it would catch on fire instead of actually catching it on fire.) Legolas had the audacity to look amused. 

I have no idea what was funny. I was just expressing my displeasure the only way available to me. Creative words here would have my mother dragging me out of the room by my ear, screeching at me to stop acting like a drunken dwarf who needs his mouth washed out. What I want to know is how everyone knows what a dwarf acts like. Personally, my vote is for Legolas.

I did, however, get to have one brilliant moment. Thranduil asked me to dance.

Can you imagine my ultimate horror? I know I said Legolas dances like a dwarf, (it's true) but I dance like a drunken dwarf. I was struck by the sudden image of me, Celede, stepping on the KING'S feet. Oh. My. Valar.

So instead, I was like a wood board; stiff, terrified, and just waiting for the flames of death to consume me.

"Celede, relax." King Thranduil told me softly, his voice hidden by the haunting elven notes. 

I turned what I believed to be wide eyes at him. "I am going to step on your feet!" I am pretty sure the horror in my tone was obvious, that, and several heads turned my way. 

The whole elven light-on-their-feet thing ONLY works on snow. Otherwise...think drunken dwarf. I even missed out on the whole elven grace theme. The bruises my hips get.... Ah. 

Back to the King.

"Have you taken my advice?" Thranduil asked gently, his eyes sparkling gently. If I hadn't been so afraid of embarrassing myself, I would have recognized a fellow spirit of mischief. 

But I had never allowed the Prince to have a moment's peace around me, and I generally did not plan on starting now. To make things easy on him, it went against my religion. 

And I promptly told King Thranduil so. 

Where did I put that ketchup?

I promptly stumbled. But unlike his son, he seemed to have developed a maneuver to keep you from falling on your backside. Valar bless the King. 

Before King Thranduil could answer my not so wise comment (it was smart enough to cause everyone in hearing distance to blink) we where interrupted. By the dwarf-dancing Prince.

When you have two people with two left feet, it becomes painful. Very painful. I will be honest and say that it was not entirely the Princes fault. I have already commented on my dancing abilities, and we are still considered Elflings, so maybe he had not had time to develop his dancing techniques. My feet, on the other hand, blamed him drastically. If they could speak, they would be cursing him in both elvish languages. 

"I am under the impression you are trying to erase the appearances you have given in the past, but the whole drunken dwarf act is beginning to get very painful." I managed to get out around my clenched teeth, which means that it was several levels lower than normal. Which meant no one heard me. Lucky him, poor ladies though. The future dancing partners could have been sparred some painful experiences. 

His eyes were slowly darkening again. I mean honestly, I am just trying to save him from some future embarrassment. If you can't dance, don't dance. Is it that hard? And for those of you pointing the fingers I am a she-elf, I have to dance. I don't get to say no. It's not really an option. I know, I tried, believing me, I was told that the Nazgul make less noise.

What is it with my family comparing me to Sauron's minions? Are they trying to give me a hint? Hey, it's their gene pool. I refuse to take credit for my bad habits, they were theirs first!

He, of course, decided to be completely inappropriate and do that breathy thing in the ear again. Maybe he missed my displeasure earlier. "Would you stop finding everything to jib at? I would be more graceful, except my shins are burning from a few well placed kicks."

Oh sure, blame it on me. Everyone else does, why don't you just go ahead and become a statistic? " Poor little elf warrior. Get a higher pain tolerance."

"I could say the same."

Okay, now that is just low. Go ahead and rub it into my face that I won't be able to join the ranks because of my mother, and all that I work for is just a hobby. Thank you Prince Charming. 

He seemed to notice that he had slipped because his eyes lightened again. "I am sorry Celede. That was uncalled for."

I did not cry. I never even reached the bank of the river of tears. I just kept my head down because I was afraid I would break his nose. It would certainly help his appearance, and maybe he would stop looking down at people from it.

Okay, so I was being uncharitable but he had hurt my feelings! I am a good fighter, but I will never be able to prove my skills. Of course, the fact that most of the foot soldiers are archers had nothing to do with it (I have mentioned I am terrible at archery, yes?).

His fingers gently pulled at my chin but I am stubborn. Okay, he did get it up. I don't know what he saw there (my undying wish to break his nose maybe?) but he let me go.

"I am going home." There, for once, I gave the order. It was late anyway, and I could use the excuse of being tired. He just gave me the most searching look I have ever seen and I was reminded of something.

He does like my eyes. Creative imagery. Why did I have to inherit my Father's eyes? Hello, they have only got me into trouble (or out of it but who is counting?) and they really needed to be gouged from my eyes. 

So I went home. Alone, I might add. A little maneuvering on my part, and Halia moved in like a piranha, never mind it was all her. I just gave her the opportunity. More creative imagination.

But the walk home was peaceful. Just me, the moonlight, and all the bugs of Mirkwood. Granted the biggest bug was still in the palace, but hey, what can a girl hope for these days?

Running a hand down the light blue skirt did make me wonder what type of dress up I was in. If it had been any other male, the dagger in my boot would have been long gone and buried somewhere vital. But, as I told myself, it was the Prince. I am always trying to keep Mirkwood safe and protected (but if I followed this line of thought I would be KILLING the Prince) and right now the only way I can is to not kill the Prince. 

Lucky me. 

Then I stubbed my toe. I told you I was a maundering Dwarf. I managed to get VERY creative in my choice of words, loudly too. Hopping on one foot is not normally a good idea, for gravity catches even elves once in a while. And it catches us hard. (Speaking from experience again)

My aching tailbone. 

So I lay there for a while trying to find the courage to stand on the throbbing toe. After I stand up, I had all the intentions of taking that piece of wood home and burning it. Or turning it into a club. It was hard enough to crack skulls, much less poor innocent toes. 

Revenge. 

But first I had to stand up. Every tried standing up with thirteen pounds of dress? Okay, maybe five pounds, but still, it's hard. But I managed. By myself, I might add, since everything I do is that way. Except in Lorien. Haldir was under the most curious of impressions that I was a hazard toward all elven kind and needed constant watching. He never left my side. 

I am a fumbling dwarf, not a hazard. I only crashed into the mirror twice! If Galadriel was all knowing, she could have stopped it. They're all against me, I swear it!

So I shocked my mother when I walked in. I must give myself some cake later in celebration. I had managed to sneak out, come home; my dress filthy, carrying a log. You can imagine her face?

"So how do you like my new weapon?"

My mother hit the floor with a satisfactory thud. My poor mother, I was going to send her to Valinor early! Such a shame, I mean really. Was it that surprising that I come home toting a new club like a young cave troll (do those things actually produce?) brings home its first stick to its Mother. It then probably proceeds to hit her with it. At least I wasn't so violent! My mother needs to be more optimistic!

I thought my dad was going to keel over and die on me. His shoulders were shaking in a completely unsatisfactory manner and I could only wonder why. Turning around, looking for some source of amusement, I saw him. 

King Thranduil. 

I swear to all the Valar my heart stopped. I froze like a dear in the path of an arrow. I have never been more humiliated in my entire life. It's one thing to scar my mother; it's another to scar the King. 

But then I noticed he was laughing. Closing my eyes, I desperately needed some creative alone time. Perhaps there was a Gray ship leaving soon? Mirkwood hated me, of that I was certain. 

"Celede, I can honestly say I have never met a she-elf quite like you." King Thranduil said in between chuckles. I, of course, could only blink at him and pray my mind was hallucinating. 

I will never swear again if he will only disappear. I promise. 

He was still there. 

"I came by because the wood captains had to leave for an emergency and Legolas wanted to make sure you arrived home alright. I told him I would come myself. We were quite worried until you walked in." His eyes sparkled with laughter and I could only nod slowly.

"Lady Halia would like to extend the invitation to a Lady's tea," he continued. I froze. My eyes slid over to my now awake mother. "They would also like you to bring your mother."

I close my eyes and waited for the anvil to fall. 

"We would love to go." There was a certain bite in my mother's voice and I knew she knew I knew. She was SO getting me back for the club.

"I am sure she will be pleased." There was almost a note of evil delight in his voice and I had to wonder if he wanted me to assassinate the entire royal family. I could take them out, I swear I could.

Except I found that I liked the King. There was just something about him. 

The Prince, however, could die a bloody death. 

"I am sure we would be honored." I personally would rather face a Balrog, but hey, losers can't choose. And I had just lost this round. 

But there was always round two. 

The King then took his leave, patting me on the head as I was still clutching my soon to be club like a lifeline, and left, his shoulders shaking once again.

Looking at my mother's face, I can only pray that the Valar really love us stupid, lowly elves. 

Creative imagery. 

~*~

So I did go to the tea. I had an even worse time than I had at the ball. I even spilled tea down my front to get away from that woman and her giggling, simpering friends. 

When I got home, Mother had decided not to go; they had a nasty little surprise waiting for me. My mother and Father had decided to go to Valinor. 

I was in shock. 

I know I make jokes about sending my mother there early, but I never thought they would go. Apparently my Father is tired of the constant war (We have these really nasty spiders and lots of orcs that cause lots of problems. It keeps people like him very busy.

They where leaving in a week with a group of elves. I had several options, it seemed. Haldir had offered to take me in again and teach me the rest of what he knew; apparently he thought I had potential. 

I had also just received a letter from Arwen saying that she wished I could come and spend time with her soon, and wouldn't I consider staying there for some time?

I could just see myself crashing into the Mirror for a record breaking third time, or better yet, working on embroidery with Arwen. Now wouldn't that be fun? I can mend; I can't do much else. Give me some credit. Do you THINK I have time to do little flowers around the collar of the dresses I already hate?

Use your head here!

It was simply time to go and pack my bags for Lorien. Haldir could move his blond head over and make room for a walking disaster (yes he called me that too!) and to crash into the Mirror. 

I honestly have no idea how I manage to keep running into it. After I crashed into it the first time, Haldir gave everyone strict instructions to never let me near it again. 

Too bad no one pays attention to me! I am just too cute; I have the whole adorable kitten thing going!

The next week was insane. I was doing everything to help my parent out (in other words I was doing everything to make the packing memorable with out meaning to) and my brothers were helping me pack.

They both loved my club!

The most annoying visit came from Legolas himself. He showed up when I was walking around the woods (armed of course), and he decided to sneak up on me. We almost had Prince on a stick.

"Prince Legolas!" I could only scold him really. What else was I to do? I had put his life in danger three times since he had come home (did I mention dropping the basket of apples on his head?).

"Celede, I hear you are leaving." He tone was unusually serious. I blinked. He was trying to be serious, with me. Was he on something?

"Yes. Haldir has invited me for a few more years of training." Well okay, so it was more than likely that I was going to camp out there and never come home, but no need to tell him that right?

He turned his eyes on me; they were so pale, "So plan on finding any male candidates for position as husband?"

My eyes narrowed. Is that why he thought I was going over there? Because I wanted male companionship? If he had not noticed, I had enough of that over here! "Prince, there is no way I am going over there to find 'male companionship' or anything else. I am going to learn how to dissect orc and spider." 

Hello, does it look like any male could put up with me long enough anyway?

He looked relieved. "I can't come with you." Did I say I wanted him to? "And most likely I won't be able to visit." I care why? "War is beginning to creep back into our borders and Dad will need me here."

"Is there something out of this conversation that is supposed to enlighten me?" I question, my tone grumpy. I am MORE than aware of all these facts, my brain had already gone over them, much to my disgust. 

He grumbled under his breath before grabbing my wrist and yanking me against his chest and kissing me.

And all I am going to say is, what a kiss.

After a certain amount of time, I lost count; he pulled up and traced my lower lip with his thumb. "I will come for you one day, when this war is over." He dropped his forehead against mine and I could only stare at him in surprise. "Celede, you will me mine one day, I promise you that."

He dropped another light kiss on my lips and disappeared. 

Now that was more like it!

Of course I would never admit it to him, because he is still a fumbling dwarf, but I think his romancing tactics have been improving.

He had better hope he has only been practicing on me!

~*~

To say Haldir was happy to see me was an understatement! He practically burst into tears and he about suffocated me with his bone-crushing hug. 

As if you can believe that!

He promptly told me I had the disposition and smell of an orc and he prayed that the Valar could give him the patience to deal with my dwarf like behavior and hope I had learned how to walk like an elf.

I decided dropping a saddle on his foot was payback enough. He decided it would be a great time to enlarge my vocabulary, and I must say, he did an impressive job of it. 

Lady Galadriel came and welcomed me back as well. I must say she is a tad creepy, but extremely nice. She leveled Haldir with a look I have been trying to mimic in the mirror for days now, with no outcomes. All I look like is a cross kitten. 

Sometime being cute is bad.

But Haldir did show me around again (he was under the impression I would have forgotten it by now) and told me he would begin to wake me at dawn, as normal. I took it like a lady. 

In other words, I yelled. And practice my colorful vocabulary, and got to clean swords for my hard work. Although he did admit later I had a way with words. Made the experience well worth it (that and tripping one of the pageboys into the swords so no one knew what I had or had not cleaned).

So life in Lorien went back to being normal. I bugged Haldir till I got what I wanted, which sometimes took weeks of planning. He kept me busy so I would have less time to plan, which never worked; I could plan havoc half-dead!

The years pass differently for Elves than they do for mortals. You notice time by the seasons more than the days. So when Haldir told me my training was done all I could do was gape at him. Had that much time really passed? My thoughts momentarily went to the Prince, but I shoved those down. Who cares if he was my first kiss?

And then Haldir dropped the bomb.

He wanted me to join up with his border guards. He said I could add a new outlook to the orc movements and possibly liven things up a little. 

I raised a brow at that. Only a little? The elf had known me for a little over a thousand years now and he thought I could liven it up only a little? I was, and still am, insulted. I mean honestly, how many other elves did he know who had managed to fall into the mirror four times (yes the count had doubled), spill hot soup on Lord Celeborn, and survive HIM for as long as I had, and still be breathing?

Border guard. He was giving me my dream of protecting something. I know I come off clumsy as a dwarf, and as uncouth as a man, but I really do love to protect. 

Oh, watch that apple. I really just need to invest in a 'duck' sign and hang it around my neck. Did he really have to tell me all this when I was picking apples?

So I joined the Border Guard. I have never been accused of sabotage until then. I mean honestly, it's not like I mean to knock people out of trees, and it only happened once, and I had been pushed!

For some reason as I neared my two thousandth birthday, I finally got some of the elven grace. Or maybe it was all the falling out of trees I had done, and it was simply a self-survival tactic that my body kicked in. I really was not sure, but I was not arguing either!

When your part of the Border Guard, you get to hear more rumors than anyone else, and the rumor that the one ring had been found penetrated our home the fastest. Apparently it was in Imladris and was being carried by a hobbit. 

Nine Walkers had set out from Imladris almost a moon ago; four hobbits, two men, one wizard, one dwarf, and one elf. 

Legolas.

He was aiding in taking the ring to Mordor, and they would be passing through Lorien in as close as four, maybe five months. 

Oh goody. 


	3. Chapter Three

My Apologies for this taking so long to get out!

As always a big round of thanks to Silmarien for beta reading this chapter, and if you have not read her stories GO NOW! It is a very good read and worth your time!

I hope you enjoy the new problems that are darling Celede gets herself into!

Ravyn

Disclaimer: This is not a Mary Sue. I do not own any of the original LOTR characters! Anything else is mine!

Chapter Three: Hobbits, Elves and Dwarfs Oh My!

Have you ever been shot?

Let me put it this way, if you want to know what its like to have your body feel like it its being pulled apart from the inside out and have a searing, burning hole in your body, well, then it's the hobby for you.

If not, don't get shot.

If someone had explained to me what it felt like before I joined the Border Guard, I would have never joined. I would be at home knitting little booties for all my friends who are going to have kids. 

Okay maybe not knitting.

But it was all Haldir's fault that I am shot. It started out as a normal hunt for orc, if you can call any orc hunt normal, and we got ambushed. You would think that with Galadriel helping us we would never be ambushed. Sorry to burst your proverbial bubble.

We got ambushed. I got shot. I HATE Haldir right now, and when I manage to stand up, I am going to ram his butt out of a tree. But right now I have an arrow stuck in my thigh. It is probably poisoned and I am slowly dying, which would account for the massive amounts of pain I am in. I feel like I should maybe stand up and throw a picnic.

Haldir needs to learn how to dodge! I mean, any idiot can dodge an arrow. By the Valar, I would have thought that it would be a must take course, like dodging one on one or something. But no. So I, being the next Luthien, pushed him out of the way. The arrow lodged into my leg with the force of...well an arrow.

I am being very creative. This time out loud. I think I may have shocked Haldir, but the elf must have known I learned it from him. But maybe it's the fact that I am expressing my creative touch toward HIM that is so shocking.

"Get this thing out of my leg!" I, of course, say this in a tone that could shatter every Elf's hearing in a four hundred-foot range. Excuse me, but I have an arrow in my leg.

Haldir has dropped next to me and yanks me into his arms. To be polite we shall only say that I have practiced my Ringwraith impression in his ear. Of course, that could be an understatement. It's just that I don't do well with pain or sudden jarring movements. If you do both at the same time, well, I tend to shriek a little.

But that impersonation was NOTHING to what I did while he was getting me into a fleet. I heard later that the healers had to treat his ears so he wouldn't have any lasting damage, and I can't say I felt too bad for anything I may have done. 

Personally, I don't think I screamed loud enough at him, he could still hear. 

Anyway, there I was in the fleet, starring at a long, black arrow, and I noticed that the skin around the wound had turned an oozing black. I throw my head back and begin creatively expressing my amusement at the situation I found myself in.

I think I made someone's ears bleed.

Haldir gave me a rather impressive glare and I quieted. Okay, so I reduced my creative flow to mere mumbling. But I am more than positive my eyes were glowing with outrage (I have always heard this expression and wondered if it looked as impressive as it sounded) as I sat there.

That was until I heard something crawling up the ladder. I calmly looked around for a weapon. Okay, so I panicked and desperately reached for the arrows that were on the bed. 

Lets just say it hurt to move and leave it at that okay?

We have been over the fact that I am horrible at shooting standing objects. Can you imagine what I am like if the target is moving? I was SO going to die an early death. 

I was never going to break an Elf's nose after all. My life was SO going to end badly.

Aiming along the shaft of the arrow (I think I remember an instructor mentioning that once), I waited. Sure enough, an Orc had climbed up the tree. I mean HONESTLY, doesn't anybody watch for these things? What if I was not armed? (Not that having a bow and arrow counts) and it ate me? Are the elves really trying to get rid of me? Me and my Luthien smile? 

I did, however, manage to shoot the orc. It dropped like a basket of apples...well okay, so I put a little force into my basket of apples when I 'accidentally' drop them. I might die so I have decided to confess, mentally of course. There is always the chance I can get out of this mess.

Haldir came in some time later (after a great flash of light that said Galadriel was unhappy and had decided to help) and took one look at the orc and froze. He had left to make sure that no one else had been wounded. Lucky me, I was not the only one.

"Yes I am alive! Thank you for asking." You know he was asking for my sarcasm, he had been standing there for thirty seconds and had yet to look at me.

"You shot it." His tone was practically loaded with surprise. 

Do you see me laughing?

"Don't test this lucky streak I am on and make me shot you too! The fact that this arrow is poisoned is no need to be alarmed is it?" I was pretty sure I was handling this well. So far I had not gotten too vocally creative. 

He gave me another dry look and I began to wonder what everyone's problem was. Hello, I was shot. Fix it! Maybe I need to make a sign?

Apparently, they were just waiting for the Orcs to be finished off before they took me back to the city. I won't go into detail about the trip back. I wasn't the only injured elf (but I was the only one who got shot in the upper thigh) and the ride back was very jarring. 

I feel not a single ounce of shame that I passed out. I mean honestly, who stays awake through mass amounts of pain and orc poison? I have no idea how long I was out, but they did remove the arrow and treat it during that time. 

Has anyone ever told you how much it hurts to remove the poison? I, having heard the horror stories, am happy to say that I don' t have recollection of it. But if the after effects are anything like how I woke up, I am giving up Luthien. I want to be Nimrodel-they say that drowning is very peaceful. Even if it is in a raging river. 

Have you any idea how embarrassing it is to move around on one leg? Haldir was kind enough to make me a set of make shift crutches, after I ranted and raved from my bed for two days. Apparently my leg just didn't want to heal, so I could not go outside.

Like I said earlier, it's embarrassing. Hopping around I mean. I could deal with the crutches if I didn't get the oddest looks. Was it really that obvious that I had escaped from the halls of healing? Well okay, maybe my mumbled cursing helped that idea along, and the elves that I hid from every now and then cursing as they tried to find me.

But a She-elf does what a She-elf has to do!

Unfortunately for me, the past few days I had been laid up I had missed a few important facts.

The first and most important was that the Fellowship of the Ring (such a lovely title for a group of people; makes me think of a group of women craving a wedding ring) had arrived in Lorien.

The second most important fact was that Legolas was there. He was supposed to be standing in for all the Elves of Middle Earth (apparently my vote did not count much, as Elrond did not ask ME of what I thought about that.) 

Of course, I am hobbling along at the best pace I can manage (I moved like a drunk hobbit) and I happened to not have quite the grasp on my surroundings that I was supposed to. 

Of course, I blame it on the fact that the Healers were chasing me with all intentions of locking me up again, and honestly, do you know how hard it is to jail break TWICE?

So it was not entirely MY fault I tripped over a hobbit. I mean honestly, their legs are not all that long. How was it my luck to run into one? Let's just go ahead and ignore that fact and try to block out the fact that I was creatively describing Haldir again. While I was attempting to spit out the dirt I had eaten when I crashed into the ground. I display such an elven grace I wonder why they had not just gone ahead and put me out of my misery. 

I heard faint laughter.

There is only one being that could laugh at me in that way. 

I stilled from my sprawled position and propped my head up on my hands. Looking around, I noticed two shocked looking men whom apparently had never heard a woman curse (of it could have been the fact that an elf had taken a nose dive) before from the looks on their faces. There was a dwarf (finally got to see what I was compared to all my life and I must say it didn't let me down; all that hair!) who looked like he had been given an early heart attack, four concerned looked hobbits, and one laughing Prince of Mirkwood.

"Apparently you missed the etiquette lessons where you where taught never to laugh at a lady when she has fallen down, Prince of Mirkwood," I said before my brain had caught up with my mouth. 

I really need to invest in some sort of pause button.

His lips twitched and he opened his mouth to respond but the dwarf beat him to it. " I am sure he never learned any etiquette at all. He is an elf."

This, of course, annoyed me. But instead of doing anything besides glaring, I was good and I promise I came up with a brilliant plan. "No more than dwarves, since you have not offered to help me either." 

My plan was, of course, sarcasm. 

Turning toward the men, since they seemed to be the only help I could get without begging, I requested help. Politely. In other words, I demanded that one of them help me since the rest seemed to be too ill mannered.

Someone named Strider assisted me.

That was, of course, when the Healers came rushing over. I latched onto Strider's arm with the strength of a cave troll and argued with them. They yelled. I yelled. I won simply because I yell louder. 

It was silent in the little glade once I sat down. Raising my eyes at everyone who was starring at me, I could only blink. "What?"

One of the Hobbits, bless his little heart, asked me what was wrong. I, of course, was so inclined to respond. 

"I was shot in the leg. It's all Haldir's fault, the elf can't dodge an arrow if it was shot straight at him."

This, of course, caused mass blinking. Only Legolas seemed to be undisturbed by my speech. His eyes slide to my leg; it was hidden in the folds of my skirt. That is another point. They thought a skirt was going to keep me from escaping. Well, ha on them! Although, I must say that pants are comfort clothes and I do need to get my hands on a pair. 

"What do Haldir's dodging skills have anything to do with you getting shot?" The man who I later learned was Boromir questioned. It was my turn to blink at him.

"He not see. I push out of way. Arrow hits leg?" I wonder if maybe I should spell it out. Men seemed to struggle with the easiest concepts. 

Legolas smiled in amusement at the man named Strider and I was wondering if he was plotting something. " Strider, this is Celede."

The man gave me another thorough looking over. I narrowed my eyes at him. He gave a laugh of humor. "So your the one who taught the EvenStar how to through a right hook."

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. Okay, so maybe my fame was widespread but what did a mere mortal know about the EvenStar? I think I expressed myself in a proper attitude because he was red by the time I was finished. 

"This is Estel." Legolas said. In Sindarian, I might add. I blinked at him in question. "Elrond's foster son." 

My grin became positively wicked. "So she punched you did she?"

He glared at me. "Is there a reason you crashed into our quiet little campsite?"

I shrugged. " I was practicing my future Nimrodel impression. I figured I would start out small and work my way up." They looked at me alarmed (or rather Strider and Legolas did-the others had very little idea of what I was talking about.) " I tripped, what did you think? Have you ever tried to balance crutches and a dress at the same time?"

Legolas looked at the rising moon and stood. 

Bad, very bad.

"It will be time to get you to the Healers soon and," he leveled me with a look and switched back to Sindarian, "we need to talk."

Did I say bad? That was an understatement. It was Isildor with the one ring bad. Elrond with one eyebrow raised bad. King Thranduil asking me to dance bad.

He picked me up as if he was picking up a infant. Apparently he had been working on his arm muscles; I was clutching them tightly and shrieking like a dying orc. His words, not mine.

I don't know where we went, but when he set me down on a log, I moved over as quickly as possible. He caught me easily, as I was moving as quickly as a stuffed hobbit and pulled me back into his side. We sat there for some time, me trying to figure out how I get myself into these messes, and him just sitting there. 

"Are you hurting?"

"No."

"Good."

More silence. Okay, there is always a great way to start a conversation. Sarcasm.

"Is there a reason you dragged me halfway across Lorien with an injured leg?" There, I had gotten snippy. What else was I supposed to do, fall at his feet?

He looked at me then. Oh, he had that indigo blue looking thing going on in his eyes again. Pause for creative imagery. This could mean only one thing. 

I was about to get thoroughly kissed. 

Why can't Elves be disappointing for once?

He lips pressed to mine, and I can honestly say he had improved his technique, and I must say I positively melted against him. There really isn't much else you can do sitting on a log with an injured leg. 

When he finally pulled his head back, all I could do was stare at him. "Celede, do you know how much I missed you?"

Apparently he is an Elf who enjoys pain, getting shot at, his shins kicked, and baskets of deadly apples dropped on his head. Either that or he is very, very, very bored. 

I, of course, told him so in no nonsense terms. His reply was to kiss me again. Apparently he enjoys sarcasm too. 

So we sat there on that log kissing for some time (actually he was kissing me) and I managed to get some information out of him. Apparently Gandalf had fallen in Moria, which would explain why he was so cuddly, and they were all exhausted.

I made a comment around that degree and he leveled me with a look. "Do you really just not like my company?"

Oh great, now he had put me on the spot. What to say...what to say...."Well your stalking has improved from a fumbling dwarf to that of a Elfling in training, and your not completely lost in the tactics department or else I would not be here...and the romance has improved...so you will do." 

He looked at me for a long time. Hey, I don't respond to pressure well. What did he expect me to say, that I was going to die from missing him when he went back to wherever he was going? 

Apparently so.

I fumbled around trying to figure out how to explain this to him. "Legolas what exactly is all this anyway?" I mean honestly, what does he think I think this is? All he has done is either drag me around Mirkwood by my ears, or proposed and got slapped. Everything else has been one big assassination plot.

He looked at me for a long time. Then his lips quirked and I felt like something he would stalk in the woods. Despite my sarcasm, on his part Legolas reminds me of a very dangerous cat, always on the hunt. 

He leans close enough to where our noses are touching.

Hello, personal space? Granted, he has been violating it for the past half an hour but his is a little much!

"This, Celede, is getting you to agree to that marriage proposal I gave you when we where children."

Apparently this elf is off his rocker. I gawk at him for the longest time and he just sits there with this satisfied smirk. I fully question his sanity and inform him in no certain terms of the fact that he is insane. 

"Am I?"

Hello, I was thirteen when he gave me that proposal. He was like 22. Did he actually expect me to believe that he has been in love with me his entire life? Did Thranduil know his son was perfectly insane?

He must of read something of it in my expression because I did not say it out loud. If I had, I would have put my father to shame in cursing someone. 

"Just wait, Celede, you will eventually see it my way." He is SO arrogant. I decided that right then was the perfect time to practice my left hook, but he seems to read my expression as well as I do his because my hands were quickly caught in his.

Creative vocalization time!

I proceeded to rant at him with everything I could come up with. From the way his hair fell to his grandfather's depressing habit of burping after dinner. He just looked at me with an amused expression and it was all I could do not to hit him. Of course, the fact that his hands were locked around mine never once entered the equation.

He, of course, just smiled. I glared at him and told him I wished to go back to my fleet.

The worst part was, he carried me the whole way back. 

~*~

The Fellowship stayed there for some time. I hid behind the healers and my wound and no one was allowed to see me. My leg finally healed up and I dodged him of all my own will power.

And then the day came when they were to leave. I stood off to the side as I watched Galadriel hand out her gifts. It was surprising that Gimli, that was the Dwarf's name, asked for three strands of her hair. I felt great hope for the Dwarf, perhaps he could see past his prejudice. It looked like it surprised Legolas as well.

He turned and saw me.

I cringed.

Really, if I did not know better I would say Galadriel told him where I was, and by the look she gave me I bet she had! The traitor! I made sure to think loud appropriate thoughts in her direction knowing she would pick them up.

He walked over and just starred at me. I was busy looking at the bow Galadriel had given him. It was a good bow, very well crafted even by our standards. I said so, and he agreed with me. I also commented on how the only way anyone would allow me to own such a weapon was if I had blackmailed someone high up.

He laughed.

And continued to stare at me.

And I stared back. What else was I supposed to do? He pulled something out of his boot and I starred at it. It was a rather nice looking dagger with nice designs on it. He grabbed my hand and pressed the hilt into my palm.

Uh oh courting gifts?

I opened my mouth to refuse it but his fingers were there to stop the words. He apparently knew a sarcastic comment was coming.

"To keep you safe while I cannot."

Okay, first of all, did I need him to keep me safe? No. Second of all, he was going to destroy the ring of power, what else could he do? I must have muttered something like that around his fingers, I really don't recall, and he just smiled at me. 

"Stay well, Celede. I will make you mine." Have you ever heard a better reason to pretend your Nimrodel? I think I said something like that again because he shook his head and kissed my knuckles on the hand without the knife. Apparently he did not want to tempt fate. 

Then he turned, crawled into a boat with the dwarf, and disappeared down the river Nimrodel. 

Now why did I really want to throw myself into those waters?

Galadriel came and stood next to me. "We can expect much from him in the years to come."

That is grand. "He is a Prince after all." Such a brilliant and wonderful comment.

"He is very set on gaining all that he wants with life, and I do not think something as small as Mordor can keep him from his goals." It was a conspiracy. "Are you sure your not one of those?"

Lets hope not. "Who can judge?" Oh, I sounded all Elvish. You know that standoffish thing we have going? Unfortunately, she has this whole mind reading thing going on. 

"Trust you feelings." Then she turned and walked away.

My feelings want to know where the apple basket was this visit.

A few weeks later we got the message that Arwen was coming. She was departing middle earth. Something about her leaving seemed wrong and it was up to me to find out what! 


	4. Chapter Four

The Computer is not only stupid, its on crack. I apologize for the mix-up because I have no idea how in the world it happened.

I give all credit of Beta-ing to Silmarien and as always if you have not read her stuff do so now!

Ravyn

Arwen, I had decided, looked as un-EvenStarish as possible. I know that my wonderful attitude is like that of Luthien, but Arwen looks so much like her that I am left in awe.

Of course, that never bridles my tongue and only encourages my Nimrodel tendencies.

But if this is what Luthien looked like as she pined for her lover, then I think she can have it actually. It looks more painful than drowning in a raging river. 

I had found out the story, much to my surprise.

Apparently the scruffy looking human, you know the one who helped me up with much threatening, is the future King of Gondor. Apparently Kings do not need certain manners. But back to the point, Arwen was in love with a mortal.

I was silent for a whole five minutes when she told me.

After that I was very, very creative. But in a good way. My creativity stemmed from the fact that I was going to have to help her with her Dad. I knew where this was going; I am not a stupid elf. Just slightly...eccentric. 

Arwen was going to the Gray Havens to go to Valinor. Not if I had anything to say about it!

She went and spent time with her Grandma and I formulated a plan. All we had to do was ride back to Imladris and wait for the word that we had won the war. I needed to work off some steam anyway. Haldir had left with the rest of his Border Guard and left me here. He went to go help this Aragorn fellow out once they finished fighting at Helms Deep, and he left me here.

Apparently he is trying to send me a subtle message.

But because I found myself with all this free time (Galadriel was watching the border and man is she scary) I decided I could once again help this delicate maiden.

Plus(,) the fact that she had out ridden the Nazgul was just wicked fun!

The fact that she decided to stay with Aragorn had nothing to do with peer pressure, let me go ahead and assure you of that right now! Do you think I would happily go against Elrond and face his demon eyebrows? Okay yes, I would, but it's all for a good cause! I don't want a fading Princess on my hands; it's bad for my reputation!

So we planned on how to go about getting back to Imladris. The first thing we needed to do was steal some horses. I don't own a horse, thus, the reason we are stealing one. 

I found, much to my surprise, that Arwen is very talented at horse thievery. Apparently she has had some practice, I was completely impressed. To bad we didn't have more time together as Elflings, can you imagine the mere ideas we could have pulled off?

She in turn, was impressed with my club!

The fact that you can't really steal anything from the Lady Galadriel never really crossed our minds. It was SO much fun playing Elf Spy, and we easily acquired our needed supplies that we stole them from various kitchens. We stocked up on Lembas, and jumped on a 'borrowed' horse, and took off for Imladris.

And somewhere in all this I packed my knife. 

Camping with Arwen is lots of fun. Camping in itself is terrible. I know I am an Elf, but apparently the whole camping in the wilderness is just not my thing. First of all(,) I got spiders in my hair (the fact that I am slightly TERRIFIED of them means nothing), I broke my little toe on a log (Arwen received her own club), we had SO much fun getting rained on, and I fell into the river we were following like...oh twice. 

I am changing future plans again. No more Nimrodel, we're talking oh...uh...when I find a suitable elf I will let you know.

And all this happened within the first night. We had around a month of travel to go. At this rate we were going to be troll food or orc appetizers. I can see it now: EvenStar found dead by stream, unidentifiable object found near her. It will be in all the lore books!

Of course, I might be dead once I reach Imladris anyway. Elrond is sure to be VERY upset with me for talking the EvenStar out of going to Valinor. Of course, it wasn't my entire fault; I just...encouraged certain ideas. 

Of course, Elrond won't see it that way though. No! He will want to be a statistic too, because everyone wants to blame me! I mean honestly, where is the creative edge that the elves once had? Gone I tell you, gone long ago!

I, of course, was never very worried about my own safety! I was purely dedicated to making sure that the EvenStar returned home safely to her father and future husband. But let me tell you this right now so you are never mistaken, she is no wimp. 

She never fretted about her nails, hair, beauty sleep, and so on. No. Actually she was more likely to help me out of a bind anyway. And as much as I hate to admit it, it was she who got us to Imladris. Hey, I had never been there before; it wasn't like there was a map to get there or anything! Yes we left in a hurry, and no I don't find any humor in the fact that we got lost twice. 

Maybe I ought to be the next EvenStar. Nope, then I would have to give up my immortality, or wait, then I would be like Luthien. This is really becoming confusing fast...I NEED NEW ROLE MODELS!

I don't think I am going to find one anytime soon. Here is where the ladylike sighing and a few creative moments come into play. You may ask why I need a role model, and I might one day tell you. 

Back to my road trip.

I learned one very important lesson in this entire mess. Never, ever irritate all high and mighty elf lords. Go ahead and put it on the top of your do not list. DO NOT DO IT! Especially since this one has this single eyebrow that goes up and... don't tick them off. Evil demon eyebrow, it's the Nazgul eyebrow. Not even Thranduil has the Nazgul eyebrow.

When he raises that Nazgul eyebrow, well it's scary. Arwen was raised under the Nazgul eyebrow and my respect for her has grown. But you know, if I can get over the eyebrow thing (I can't so that could be my problem) he is still pretty much an okay Elf Lord. 

I think I hid under the bed for around six hours. Arwen joined me after the thunder and the lightening joined his raging routine. Apparently Elrond has this whole hang up with his only daughter staying here and dying. Of course, I am not too keen on the whole idea myself but I mean honestly, she might die anyway.

I pointed this out from the safety of being under the bed. 

By dinner he had clamed down enough to talk it over with Arwen again, and I wandered around Imladris. It really is quite nice this time of year. Such pretty waterfalls and nice trees, and I found out during dinner the food is good too.

Elrond told me that the twins had gone to aid Haldir and the Fellowship. Great, remind me again that I am stuck with Arwen at Imladris. Getting there had been fun (if you counted out all the life endangering experiences I had) but now I was left to my own devices and was slowly going insane.

Arwen offered to help me with my Archery. Glorfindel thought this was also a great idea, and all Elrond did was raise the Nazgul eyebrow. I did everything in my power to talk them out of it, but NO, they had to be good and try to rack up points for Mandos Hall. Well Glorfindel had already been there, and Arwen was not going if she had anything to say about it, and well, I had no intention of being there at all, so really what was the point? 

Did they want to die from me accidentally shooting them? 

My aim had actually gotten worse since I shot that orc. It seemed that I lost all abilities to hit the target once I had killed an orc. After I almost shot myself (please don't ask...please) I managed to talk them out of it. Of course Glorfindel was hiding behind Arwen and she was hiding behind a horse. Where the horse had come from I have NO idea!

I did hear a comment about out riding Nazgul being easier than teaching me Archery, but I chose to ignore it. Finally Arwen declared that the only person fit to teach me how to shoot an arrow would be...you guessed it. Legolas. 

I decided mentioning that I had almost shot him once as well was not really a good idea. No need to incriminate myself in future assassination plans. 

Everything was going good until Arwen asked what would seem a most innocent question.

"So how are things between you and Greenleaf?" Arwen innocently asked.

"Huh? Oh well the only family left to me under King Thranduil's rule is my two brothers, my parents set sail a few years back." I, purposely, chose not to respond the way she wanted.

"Great. How are things between you and Legolas?"

"The Prince?" How long could I drag this out exactly? Hang on folks and we will find out. 

Arwen leveled me with a look that can only be considered Nazgul in training. Scary. I bit my lip and pretended not to know what she was talking about. Until she arched her eyebrow even higher.

"Okay, okay! I don't know!" There, I had said it. I didn't know! I mean honestly, I had been getting mixed signals for years! 

Arwen shook her head and grabbed my hand. Did elves not believe in personal space? She continued to drag me halfway across Imladris until we had reached a suitable conversation spot.

It was in the middle of a bunch of nice, loud waterfalls. Apparently it killed the sound of our voices. Which would be why we were forced to scream at each other like the undignified beings we were. 

"What do you mean you don't know how the Prince of Mirkwood feels about you? I have known Legolas since he was an Elfling and his ENTIRE," how she managed to put great emphasis on that word when she was already yelling I would never know, "life so far."

That was just the most heart warming speech I had ever had yelled at me. I mean it did great things in the region of my heart. Did I sound annoyed and sarcastic to anyone besides myself?

"Arwen, that is impossible." Have I mentioned I rival Luthien for being stubborn? I mean most people only think of a pretty face when they think of the, now dead, Elven-Maia Princess, but it's true. She argued with her Father, a king, her mother, a Maia, and Mandos himself. Maybe I will stick with Luthien as my role model after all.

But I must admit that Arwen's speech did cause me to feel slightly...disturbed. That would mean that Legolas did have the intention of making me fall in love with him. Not that it would work, other elves had tried, and failed. (Yes I did, much to my astonishment, have other admirers. They must all have a thing for pain.)

"It is not impossible." Arwen fixed me with the most deadly look I have ever received. Her blue eyes darkened and she gave me a searching look that told me that she was indeed her Grandmother's grandchild. I wondered faintly if she too could read minds. "I think you are already in love with him and refuse to admit it."

Now hang on here. As an Elf, I am guaranteed certain benefits, and one of those is always knowing my own feelings. I mean who would want to fall in love with an elf who can shot, fight, looks good in anything he wears, has gorgeous blue eyes, a nice archers build, long slender fingers, and the wit of a brilliant politician. Hey just because I recognize certain aspects does NOT mean that I like the guy. It doesn't! 

"Do not." Oh Valar, I sound like an Elfling that just had its candy taken away.

Arwen gave me a highly amused glance. "If you say so."

For the record, I refrained from sticking my tongue out. 

~*~

Why does everyone I come in contact with blow the horn of a certain Prince?

Before I go into detail about my current problem, let me tell you that the Valar have SUCH a sense of humor. I should explain what has happened in the last couple of months.

We won the war.

Legolas kept himself from being killed.

A mortal named Eowyn killed the Witch King. 

Arwen decided to get married as soon as possible. 

I was forced to ride on a horse for another two months, this time without mishaps as I was not allowed near any rivers, streams, cooking fires, or anything with sharp pointy objects besides my sword and I was under strict instructions to not unsheathe it unless my life was in danger. 

Don't you just love it when everyone around you becomes paranoid? I mean honestly, the mass panic on everyone's face when a bored elf challenged me to an archery contest (he had heard of the wood elf's skill with a bow and I thought Glorfindel was going to strangle him.) 

I mean HONESTLY. Do they think I would even begin to accept one? If it was a contest to see who was the most dangerous to elves around her or him, then I would win.

But back to the subject, we made it to Gondor. And guess which Elven Prince, Hero, and all around archer was there. 

You should talk to Galadriel because you are getting good at this. I hear she needs more help. 

Legolas.

Guess who insisted on dominating every dance after the ceremony? If I had not had a moment to bribe the hobbits into saving me by offering a Mushroom dish of my mom's (I CAN cook) I would still be there.

Then I practiced my dodging tactics, and once I had done that, EVERY person I met had something good to say about the Fellowship. The handsome Elvish Prince happened to be high on their list.

So I finally made it outside to sit among the stars and watch the little goldfish swim around the fountain I was looking in. 

I was enjoying the silence.

Until I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a kiss pressed to the back of my neck. Wasn't I just a lucky person?

"Legolas." It really wasn't a question, mostly a statement of fact. If it wasn't Legolas, someone was going to be taking an early bath, and if it was he might be taking one anyway. 

"Celede." His voice was smooth and rich just like it had always been. But there was a new maturity to it, and it soothed my rattled nerves, and that bothered me just a hair. 

I had just spent the night attempting not to step on his feet, so we barely had time to talk since the music was loud enough to drown out sound anyway. I had spent the second part of the night avoiding him, and now here I was, being held by him with Earendil burning brightly. 

It could almost be called romantic if it wasn't for the mass amounts of butterflies running through my stomach. I think I ate something wrong.

"Is there a reason you are here, Prince, or do I need to screech in maidenly terror to make you go way?"

He laughed lightly, his breath tickling my ear since he had decided to rest his chin on my shoulder. It was with great amounts of strength that I held back a shudder.

Elf ears are very sensitive.

"If is all right, meleth-nin, I just wished to hold you in the last of the moonlight with Earendil still in the night sky." His voice was still low and gentle and I was tempted to turn to mush.

I was slightly tempted to lean back against his chest and enjoy the stars but that might be leading the poor elf on, and at this time, I had to intentions of doing that. I shifted and opened my mouth to tell him that, when he slides one hand over my mouth.

"Please meleth-nin, let me have this small comfort. Tomorrow we can go back to you throwing barbs at me, and I attempting to win you. Right now I would just like to hold, my journey has been long and filled with much sorrow and the thought of holding you has pulled me through much."

A load of orc leavings. 

But where I am slightly sarcastic, and have the disposition of an angry dwarf most of the time, I can not simply ignore a plea like that, so I am forced to give a sigh of defeat.

I was not, however, expecting him to set himself down and pull me into his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. That was something I really was not prepared for, and my slight yelp of surprise alerted him to that fact I think.

His arms tightened in response and I watched Earendil for a while before I was able to come up with a topic of discussion. He said that his path was full of sorrow, and that meant that he needed to talk.

So I was my usual subtle self. 

"So, what exactly was your trip like anyway. If you're past couple of months have been anything like mine, you have not been bored." I hoped that the shaking of his frame was from laughter.

"Why is it every time I talk with you, you seem to put things into proportions. Boring," He laughed again, "has been the least of my problems. I have faced a Balrog, befriended a dwarf, raced all across Middle Earth, faced down the mouth of Saroun, been in a siege, dealt with a palantir, and many other things. Including losing a dear comrade. I must admit I was very happy when you did not come with Haldir."

"I tried. He said no. Several times and in several ways." If I failed to mention that he threatened to chain me to my bed then that is okay.

He pressed a kiss against my temple and I must say I was very warm, and comfortable. I was not going to tell him, however.

"So Meleth-nin, what have you been up to?"

I sighed dramatically. I proceeded to tell him about Haldir refusing to let me go, Arwen showing up and my helpful comments, our camping trip (these stories had him shaking so hard with laughter I feared we might fall back into the fountain) my facing the Nazgul eyebrow from the safety of Arwen's floor, of the trip up here and the horrendous attempts of my being 'taught' how to shoot an arrow correctly. 

A gently breeze picked up and I found myself snuggling into the warmth of his arms a little more, against my will to do so as my body seemed to move on its own accord, and I watched as Earendil rose farther into the sky. Soon it would begin to fall with the moon.

"Ah, Celede, you are good for my heart."

I barely refrained, okay so I did, snort at that. "You just like practicing your wit and I have am the most well known sounding board."

I found myself dipped back suddenly and looked into his eyes as he angled his head over me. His indigo colored gaze was lit with starlight and his skin was glowing faintly. In other words, he looked good enough to eat.

"How am I ever going to prove to you this is not a game Celede?" The hand he was not using to support my weight brushed a few lone strands of hair away from my face and I could only blink at him in surprise.

His eyes were practically burning into my own. That strange butterfly feeling was back, this time far stronger and I saw something flicker in his gaze and he sighed before pulling me back up.

I kept that sigh of relief to myself.

This elf was becoming more and more dangerous to my single status all the time. Why in the world could he not get that through his thick elven skull? I found myself tucked firmly back into his arms as the moon began to fall back to earth.

As I watched, I felt the aftermath of the day, and the last couple of days, drain from my body. The fact that he had taken to running his hand through my hair helped. The only bad thing was that he had taken my hair out of the braid I had had it in earlier to do so. 

I was not quite sure when I began to walk the path of dreams, all I know is that I was pulled out of them when I was placed into cool sheets and felt a gentle kiss on my brow. A whispered meleth-nin was heard next and I made a mental note to tell the elf to cut out the name thing because I only put up with it because he begged.

I slipped back off into the paths as the door shut.

I awoke to the sounds of heavy footsteps pounding into my room. Sitting up, my hair tumbling everywhere, I looked at the hobbits when came bouncing in. Looking outside I noticed it was several hours past dawn. 

"Celede, breakfast will be ready soon!" The hobbit I identified as Pippin said as he and the other one, Merry I believe, bounced around my room. 

"That is lovely." I managed around my hand as I hid a yawn. "So are you waking up all the elves, or am I just the lucky one?"

They laughed at that and Pippin made some comment about how he knew I was just perfect and so on. I gave him a very confused glance and he just grinned.

Shaking my hair behind my shoulders, I shooed them out before picking out a set of breeches and a shirt and turning, I ran a brush through my hair. I left it down because I planned to bathe after breakfast and there was no need to tie it up if it was going to come back down. 

It fell in a thick sheet of chocolate brown and it needed a haircut badly. 

Walking into the hall, I was surprised to see that the Hobbits where still there. I asked them about them being late for breakfast and they admitted that this was second breakfast and they did not want me to get lost. 

How caring for two hobbits I had only met once. Smelled like a plot to me.

Walking into the room that everyone else was in was quite fun. I had met Eowyn last night and enjoyed the girl's company. She had a dry sense of humor I could appreciate. 

Sitting next to her, and ignoring the Prince of Mirkwood like I had planned, we got to discuss horses and swordplay. Not a wonderful set of breakfast conversations, but honestly who cared?

Need I mention that is was not only the Prince of Mirkwood and King of Gondor who had skipped etiquette classes?

Which was how I managed to maneuver an afternoon ride with both her and Arwen, and no Prince of Mirkwood.

Although after seeing the way they looked at each other, I was slightly worried. 


	5. Chapter Five

I got it out!

Go me.

I would like to thank everyone whom read my chapters and updates and reviewed. And all those who read my chapters and updates and did not review your still reading it. But a big shout out goes to El's #1 for leaving me FOUR reviews that are totally awesome! I will ask however that you leave an email address next time so I can email you and tell you how cool you are. 

Because you rock!

Everyone remember that Silmarien kicks rear for beta-reading this and to go and read her stories. And tell her I sent you because it's fun!

I do not own anyone but Celede and Gerion!

Ravyn

Chapter Five

Riding with the female version of the Hero's of Middle earth is rather daunting. For the first five seconds that is. After that it is all out male bashing.

"He didn't!" Eowyn growled. She was, of course, referring to Aragorn, and the growl was more of an attempt not to laugh than anything else.

I had discovered some very interesting facts in the past five minuets. 

First of all, Eowyn had been very attracted to Aragorn in the first few battles. Apparently they kept track of the time they spent by the battles they had just fought or they where going to fight, and it really wasn't until she met her fiancé Faramir that she had fallen out of love. She now admitted that she had mistaken the immense respect she felt for Aragorn as something far deeper.

That did not stop her from teasing Arwen however, about the catch she made and asking her if she thought it was fair that the best looking elf caught the only mortal besides her brother and Faramir worth having. 

Arwen laughed.

I, of course, only had a few, slightly sarcastic comments since I found the entire thing rather funny. 

Until they turned on me.

What is it about Legolas that just attracts admirers? I should have brought something to stuff my ears with because for the rest of the trip (okay the rest of the trip until I starting ranting in Sindarian) I got lectured on the finer points of Legolas. 

I refuse to go into detail here because they are not quite what polite society demands. 

Seeing the rushing river, I wondered if I could save myself the horror of constant Legolas praising by running my horse and myself into its raging depths.

Instead however, remember I gave up Nimrodel, I challenged the Ladies to a race back to the Castle. We were a good twenty minutes away and it should have been fun.

Until I heard the strange, harsh call that could only mean orc. Reaching over, I slapped the horse Arwen was on and mimicked the movement to Eowyn. Driving my heels into my horse's side, I prayed that we could out race them. 

It was daylight, which meant that they where Saruman's foul craft. Which also meant that they where faster than most horses and had nasty abilities to chase.

Looks like it was time for a diversion.

"Eowyn, get the Queen back to the Palace." My tone was very commanding if I do say so myself. I guess Haldir was a good influence. "I have an idea."

"No!" both women screamed. 

Do I ever listen to what people tell me?

"You and I both know that Undomiel has to be kept safe, now get going you two! If this works I should be able to catch up with you." I prayed. Furiously and to the Valar with all the panic a full-grown woman can muster. 

But instead of praying for my safety from the orcs, I was praying for my safety from Legolas. He was going to very upset.

Oh well.

Turning my horse's head to the east, I headed for the rockier paths I knew lurked there, as I had walked them when we first came through these parts, and I know of a place where it got tricky if you where on foot, much less on horse back.

If we could get past it, it should slow the orcs down. 

This is the part where I wish I could use the Archery skill of my kin.

It was the scariest and most dangerous horseback adventure I have ever had. I was clinging to the pommel so tight I am sure I was leaving finger imprints. Have I mentioned I wanted my Nana really bad right about then?

I actually just let the horse have his head and I closed my eyes. I could hear the shrill screams of the orcs behind me, and I could hear the Black Tongue behind me.

__

Illid.

Elf.

I really, really wanted my Nana.

Somehow I managed to stay on the saddle, and we cleared the rocky terrain. I felt the wind blow the hair off my neck as we picked up speed. Turning my horses head toward the castle, I could see the specks that where Undomiel and Eowyn. Most of the orc had come after me. 

Driving my heels in once again, I sped after them. Arwen and Eowyn where quite a distance in front of it me, and it would take some work to catch them, even on an Elven bred horse. 

Hearing the sounds of screams behind me, I turned in time to see a band of men coming out and firing at them with some wimpy looking bows. They clearly had nothing on elven archery, but it did the job. 

I was alive, and I had not been shot.

Thank the Valar.

I reached Gondor with little problem until I slid down my saddle and looked up. Coming toward me was one very angry Elf Prince, and behind him where two angry Mortals. 

Very angry.

Turning to the women approaching me I managed to hiss out a single sentence before they got too close. 

"I did nothing."

An attendant came and took my heaving horse away from me and I backed up until I was standing side by side with Arwen and Eowyn. Safety in numbers, first lessons Elflings learn. 

Actually I grabbed Eowyn and Arwen and shoved them in front of me. I wasn't stupid, which one of the three was more dangerous?

That is right, the one mad at me. 

The three males stopped and glared at us. I placed a perfectly innocent expression on my face, and out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Arwen and Eowyn did the same. 

"What," Faramir managed to ground out, his teeth clenched so hard I thought he was going to break them, "do you three think you were doing?"

"Are you aware," this time it was Aragorn who sounded like he was speaking through a mouthful of pins, "that there are Orcs still out there?"

Was I the only one who did not remember any objections at the meal about us riding out?

I exchanged a look with Eowyn and waited for one of them to speak up. If I said anything it was going to be sarcastic and get us into more trouble. 

"Well?" Legolas wrenched out. 

He was very angry.

"We are now." Perhaps I should have been more tentative in that statement. 

Well neither one of the two next to me had decided to say anything, so I decided to handle it the way I handled everything else. 

Tick the boss man off as bad as possible and maybe he will be mad enough to leave you alone. 

Legolas' eyes lit like twin flames. 

Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. 

Aragorn and Faramir walked over and gently grasped their lover's arms and dragged them off, their voices low and hissing. 

I was left staring at a furious elven Prince who was as scary as Lord Elrond. I backed up, he moved forward. I ended up with my back pressed up against the wall of the barn.

"Legolas..." I managed before he pressed his lips to mine in possibly the most searing kiss I have ever received. It was almost like he was trying to brand himself to me or me to him. 

In other words, my knees turned to jelly, my hands clutched at his shoulders, and I was left think that his kissing technique had vastly improved.

"Do not ever do that to me again." His voice was husky and firm, and I was left feeling slightly dazed. 

" I..." His lips pressed against mine again, this time he pulled me to him as if he could absorb me into his being, his mouth searching and branding every inch he could. His arm was an iron vise around my waist; his other hand was buried at the nape of my neck.

My arms for reasons I am still lost on, seemed to slide around his neck and my own hands buried into his golden hair. 

How long he kept me there, hey what girl can walk away from that, kissing me breathless with every intention of making his feelings apparent, I will never know. If it hadn't been for some soul approaching I probably would have been trapped there for some time. 

He tugged us both into the growing shadows and yanked me against his chest. 

"So," my tone was dry and slightly sarcastic, "Are you going to let me talk now?" I was very proud that I did not sound like I was breathless and weak-kneed. Which I was. 

He lowered his head to mine, till we were nose to nose, and I noticed his eyes where almost colorless. 

That was a new expression.

"Never, ever put yourself in that position again."

"What position?"

"You are never going to be a distraction for orcs again, or else I am going to chain you into my chambers and never let you leave." There were several hidden meanings in that phrase. 

"Legolas Greenleaf." My tone was, as you can imagine, outraged and shocked. 

His hand slid down and cupped my check. "I will not lose you meleth-nin," His tone was firm, dark, and smooth as honey. "Even if I have to chain you to a ship going to Valinor myself."

My mouth hung open. "Are you insane?"

He kissed me again, but this time it was so light I could barely feel his lips on mine. 

Then he brushed his fingers against my cheek and simply stared into my eyes. "Meleth-nin, you will never do something so stupid again, or I shall not be able to control my reaction."

And he walked away.

I stood there staring at his back, wondering how in the world he controlled his reaction this time. I mean the only thing he can do that is worse is throw me down and ravish me.

Right.

A delusional and insane Elven Prince was chasing me.

Goody. 

~*~

I considered hiding with my horse for the rest of the night, but I decided that would be tactless so I chose the next best option.

Girl night.

Arwen and Eowyn looked at me like I was insane, but I told them in my best impersonation of my mother, that women who did not spend all their time sewing needed other options of gossiping. As our session had been interrupted by the fowl smell of orcs, we needed to spend more time together. 

They laughed at me.

Apparently they had other plans, so I shrugged, raided the kitchen for bread and cheese, and found a tree to sit in, away from the prying eyes and hidden deep in the Garden of the White City. 

Okay,so it was the only healthy tree and the only one in the garden, but it had leaves and it would work for a little while. I needed some time to think over the last few days and the feelings that Legolas seemed to be bringing to the fore.

The ones besides disgust and resentment. 

Munching on the bread, I thought about what everyone had been telling me for the last couple of thousand years. 

Could that blasted proposal have really been a real one?

Arwen, an elf who knew him better than even I, had practically sworn that he loved me most of his life, Eowyn, a human mortal who had never met him before the War of the Ring, had said the same thing. 

Great, next Aragorn, the King of Men, would be petitioning me for him. 

But honestly, how did I feel about it?

If he was stupid enough to fall in love with me, he was just going to have to be discouraged. I mean honestly, I had no desire to marry and raise a bunch of pointy-eared children. 

I had no desire to take on the responsibility that would come with being the wife to the Prince of Mirkwood.

Besides the small amounts of banter that we threw at each other, and the hot kisses he likes to give out freely, I knew very little of the Elf that made up Legolas. 

Oh of course I knew the major facts about his life that every elf maiden knew, but what made him really tick? What was his favorite food; was he scared of anything? I knew very little about him actually, and I had no intention of getting involved with anyone who I knew so little about.

Not that I planned on it anyway, but I did have my reasons. 

I finished swallowing my snack when I felt a warm hand wrap around my ankle, and I fully expected it to be Legolas. He was the only one who had the tendency to jump out of the wood work, but I almost fell out the tree with shock. 

"Gerion."

The only other Elf besides Legolas who had lived through a basket of apples falling on his head, repeatedly. 

"Celede." His warm chocolate eyes smiled at me, but I felt none of the flutter that I felt when Legolas looked at me with that same warmth. Bad Celede. 

"Gerion, what a surprise." I can honestly say that. I had hoped to never see him again when I accidentally tripped him into the rushing Nimrodel. Unfortunately, Haldir found it important to fish him out. 

Thankfully I act well.

"What exactly are you doing here?" My voice may have come out slightly angry, but hey he was not my favorite elf since he kissed me under my favorite apple tree and I could never go there again without blushing and cursing. 

I heard footsteps on the rocks and turned to see Haldir and Legolas coming our way deep in conversation. Turning, I opened my mouth but he covered it with his fingers. "I will talk to you later, star eyed." He kissed my check and turned and left, his walk smooth but nothing compared to the cat like grace of Haldir and Legolas, who had both turned in time to catch that kiss and stared at me. 

Option: Run like hell. 

But a pair of ice blue eyes held me in place. " Legolas, Haldir," I managed to not sound panicked but I did lick my suddenly dry lips. "Enjoying the evening air?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Not as much as you it seems."

Ouch. "Hey now listen here," I place my hands on my hips and glared at him. " I like that elf even less than I like YOU!" I really have no idea why I am defending myself. 

Haldir burst into laughter at this. "Was that Gerion?" I stared at him in surprise. Haldir rarely laughed, much less around me the walking disaster. He was more likely to try and pull out his warrior braids in frustration. 

"Yes." My tone was understandably hesitant. 

"Don't worry then my friend," he said, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "She attempted to kill him by pushing him into the Nimrodel right about the time the ice cleared. It was a rushing mess and it took three elves to pull him out."

I glared at him then. "I tripped on a root. That is a totally understandable occurrence when an Elf is in a dress."

Legolas' eyes narrowed even more. "You, in a dress?" His tone clearly demanded to know why I was in one without him around. He had only seen me in one once, and that the ball the other night, and it was not a particularly flattering one at that.

I opened my mouth to say something that would have been entertaining, but Haldir beat me to it. "Yes. I was a rather becoming silver creation made for her entrance to the Guard party."

I placed my hands on my hips in annoyance. "If all you two are going to do is recall my past apparel, I am going to find more entertaining company."

"Such as?" Legolas demanded. I stuck my nose in the air and turned around. 

"Gerion for one." I called over my shoulder. 

It was only with quick steps in doors that I avoided his hands. 

I slipped back in doors and followed the sound of music. Gerion was a talented singer and he would be there. I could give the impression of listening and/or paying attention. 

All I wanted was to duck myself into a nearby stream and never come back. 

I did manage to sneak back into my room and slip into a warm bath without any problems. I washed my hair, noticing that it once again reached my waist and figured it was about time for a trim. 

Stepping out of the tub I pulled on my robe and ran a towel through my hair as I stepped back into my room. Walking over to my dresser I picked up my brush and began to run it through the wet tresses. 

Moving over to the window I watched the stars sparkle in the sky. I managed to yelp, quite loudly at that, when the brush was taken from my hands and I was steered back to the bed. 

"Legolas Greenleaf." My tone was anything but approving.

"Be quite Celede." His tone was full of royal commanding. I shut up. Hey, only idiots argued with the royal tone. 

He began to pull the brush through my hair gently. I relaxed under his administrations, how can anyone not? The best feeling in the world is someone playing with your hair. 

"Celede, are you interested in this...Gerion?" His tone was low and held no emotion in it. 

"Interested how?"

He pulled me back and dipped me so fast I squeaked. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me, hard. It was that whole possession thing again, I believe. 

"That interested."

Oh. "No, Legolas, I have no desire to dip him backwards and kiss him." My tone was sarcastic, if slightly breathless.

His dark eyes bored into me. "Are you sure?"

He seemed to be falling into the flow of my sarcasm. It was easier just to fall into the flow than fight it. 

"Yes Legolas. What do I need to do to prove it to you? Dump you into the Nimrodel?"

He looked thoughtful. "Kiss me." 

I swallowed wrong. I was still leaned back against the mattress and he was still leaning over me. "What? Isn't that blackmail?" I am wondering why I should care to prove it to him anyway. Stupid brain just throws these phrases out without talking to me first. 

He smirked. "If you want to prove you have no interest in Gerion you will kiss me Celede, and if you want me to raise the stakes, feel free to argue with me."

My mouth opened and shut but nothing came out. "You...you...ELF!"

He smiled then. "Yes I am."

I frowned up at him. To kiss him was a completely different ball game than him kissing me. But if I didn't, I was saying that it was open war for the two males to silently challenge each other. 

Are you aware how ugly that can get?

I could only do one thing. 

Reaching up I pressed my lips to his and eeped with surprise when he pressed me back into the mattress. He ran his fingers through my loose hair and I must say, I returned the favor. 

He pulled back only around the time I was forced to have air, or pass out. 

He pressed a much gentler kiss to my lips and ran his hands over my face. 

"Good night Celede."

He pushed himself away from me and walked out of my room.

Slumping back, I could only think of a few words.

"Oh Valar."


	6. Chapter Six

Wahooooooooo!

I got another chapter out! I hope you all enjoy this one with a little Male-Elf territory competition going on. Don't worry, Celede handles it with her normal grace and attitude. 

Enjoy and feel free to leave a nice little review! And remember a big thank you for Silmarien for beta-reading this chapter and making it a much more grammatically correct story. 

Faeryn

I do not own LOTR.

Chapter Six

I really need to learn to keep my elvish mouth shut. It would keep me out of so much trouble. I mean, sarcasm can only get you so far. 

I was sitting at an informal dinner, well I was informal. Everyone else was wearing dresses and nice clothing, and I was the blessed individual that was sitting between the Prince of Mirkwood and Gerion.

Lucky me.

I think they were having a competition of whom could be the biggest orc because if Legolas served me a piece of fruit, Gerion had to give me a piece of meat. If one refilled my goblet, the other had to give me seconds on dessert.

I have never been more ready for the plates to be removed, and I asked the servant, with a strained smile, for some water. If I got drunk, I would end up stabbing myself attempting to stab one of them.

They're lucky they took my steak knife away.

"Celede?" My head snapped up at hearing my name said by someone asking me a question other than if I need anything more of whatever we were eating at the time. 

"Yes, Aragorn?" He is such a sweet man and insisted that I use his first name.

"What are your plans for the near future? Are you going back to Rivendell or Lothlorien?"

I hate that man. I had not even thought of such a thing actually. I mean, where would I go? I had homes in every major Elven settlement, but I did not have a place that I could actually call the place to spend eternity. 

"Mirkwood." The words popped out in a moment of brilliant fascination. "My brothers are there, and it's been a while since I have seen them, so I will probably head there soon."

I say this in innocence. 

"You have brothers?" Eowyn questioned me innocently. 

"Yes. Two."

"Are they as...out going as you are?" Pippin questioned innocently. 

I smiled, a true smile, at that. "No. They prefer to follow the rules. It's so much fun messing with their heads! I think they had a party when I left." 

"No. They got royally drunk and told everyone how much peace and quiet meant to them," Legolas responded with a small smile. It really brought out his dimples. 

Bad Celede!

"If you're going to Mirkwood, I shall be able to escort you as far as Lorien." Gerion commented, sounding smug.

Oh, Valar no. 

I was just waiting for it...and BAM!

If Gerion were only able to escort me as far as Lorien, then Legolas was going to escort me the entire way. I would need protection from the orcs that had gone rouge. 

My arguments that I was scarier than any Orc and that I was more than capable of handling myself fell on deaf ears. It wasn't until Pippin commented that Wraiths make less noise than I do, that I shut up. 

I glared at Aragorn with the intensity of Mount Doom.

The King of Gondor had better watch his royal back. They had just gotten a new shipment of Apples in and I had very good aim with them.

He was SO going down. 

~*~

I was laying on the ground, on my bedroll, my cloak covering me from head to toe, wishing to every Valar around that I was not in this position. But nothing could keep the polite words, words carefully chosen to cause as much damage as possible. 

If they said one more word about the correct distance away from an un-married she-elf, I was going to scream. My hand shifted over and grasped the handle of the club I had sat next to me. 

Gerion made the mistake of commenting on my virtue.

"If one of you," I screamed, rolling out from under my cloak (I was far past pretending by now), "Opens your mouth ONE MORE TIME, I am going to shove this club where it hurts! Do I need to clarify this? If you want to have children, BE QUIET!"

They stared at me, and I glared back, waving my club to add to my point, before snapping my cloak open and rolling under it. 

It was silent for the rest of the night. 

As you can imagine, the rest of the trip went along in the same fashion. I felt like I was the mother of two. If Legolas helped me out of the saddle, by dragging me out of it, Gerion insisted on picking the softest spot for me to lie down at. 

It was ground. It was hard. The fact that I had a rock in my back all night had nothing to do with my irritation the next day. 

I actually had to carry my club with me at all times to get them to behave. It was the most horrible time I can remember; it actually beat my trip with Arwen. 

And it got worse. 

It all started when my horse was shot out from under me. It fell with a whine and rolled on top of me. 

I was thrilled. 

But when I heard the orcs screaming around me, I was even happier. I could have danced a jig. When I heard LOTS of orcs and saw orcish feet, I felt like it was New Years Eve and I was drunk. 

I shrieked. 

That made it pause, and I watching in morbid fascination as an arrow grew out of its neck. It fell like a log. 

I felt someone attempt to start moving my now dead horse and bit back another scream. It felt like he was attempting to saw my ankle off. I did, however, keep that to myself. 

Really.

I heard the sounds of Orc falling and screaming and put two and two together. 

Legolas was fighting the orcs while Gerion moved the horse. Gerion was not a fighter. Have I mentioned he plays a pansy harp? Feeling the horse move enough for me to shift out, I did so, my hand latching onto my club. Maneuvering to my feet, I almost cried out again at the feel of my ankle. 

I, once again, kept this to myself. If I had learned anything under Haldir, this was doubtable; it was not to make a commotion until after the fight. 

Swinging my club around, I heard the sickening crunch as it impacted with an orc's head. 

I heard Gerion muttering under his breath 'how did she know?' and I was being dragged, forcefully and painfully (remember the ankle?) from the battlefield. I felt strong hands pull me onto a saddle, and I clung to the pommel for my life. I felt Legolas move behind me as he continued to fire arrows, at a rate that should have been an Elven record as Gerion saddled up.

Just as Legolas kicked his horse into motion, I watched as a black arrow embedded itself into Gerion's shoulder. I screamed, this time it was a scream and not a Nazgul impression. 

But Gerion, bless his elvish heart, just hung on as we sped through the woods. I listened, but it did not sound like we were being followed. I turned and grasped Legolas' tunic in my hands, twisted it, and shrieked in his ear. 

"Gerion has been shot!" Well, I did not put it into those terms but that works in a translation. 

He must have read the slight panic in my gaze because one minute I was gazing at him, the next I was screaming and twisting in the saddle since he had jumped from his horse to Gerion's and was supporting him. 

I was beyond creative imagery; I was in the process of seeing how much of a vocabulary I had. 

Then he yelled something about lady like language and pointed to a cave WAY up high in a cliff. We would have to climb, and I stared at it in panic remembering about my ankle. 

The next thing I know I am climbing, free style, to the lip of the cave because Legolas can't do it with Gerion on his back. Did I mention it's hard to climb up the bare face of a wall, even though you have been doing it since you were an Elfling, when you have silent tears tracking down your face?

My ankle HURT!

But there were orcs down there and Gerion needed to have that shoulder fixed. And even though I think he is a pain, I don't want an Orc to send him to Valinor when I can.

Reaching the cave, I groaned when I noticed how filthy it was, but there was one good point. There was a bunch of half-rotten wood, which meant we would not have to crawl down to get some. 

Tossing down the rope, after I found something to tie it to (there were some nice size rocks), I watched as Legolas heaved himself up with Gerion and immediately began to check Gerion for poison.

Lucky dog, it wasn't poisoned. How we got that much luck I will never know, but when the Valar give you blessings, you don't count them. So I set to work on setting up camp. 

I, of course, made Legolas go back down to get the bags. He started to argue and I placed my hands on my hips, shifted my weight, and glared. Of course the shifting was to take weight off my aching ankle, which I was STILL hiding, and he sighed and disappeared. 

If he was staying up here because he thought I was going to jump Gerion in a quick case of worry, he had another thing coming. I did not do the sympathy bit at all. 

If I did, I would have ended up in Legolas' bed the day I told him to crawl into a hole and die because I would never go riding with him. We were around six hundred years of age and he was still in his bumbling dwarf stage and had the tactics of an orc mode.

And very good puppy dog eyes. 

Plopping down once we got Gerion settled, I placed a hand over my eyes. The sharp pain had been reduced to a dull ache and my eyes felt sticky from the tears I had shed earlier. 

I wanted to curl into a ball and go to sleep. 

Legolas had come back in with his packs and had settled down to attend to the gapping hole in Gerion's shoulder. 

I was doing just fine watching Gerion sleep, apparently Legolas had learned some healing art from Aragorn, had treated his shoulder, and now Gerion was out like a light. I was doing fine, like I said, until he sat down next to me and brushed up against my ankle. 

I sat up like a hobbit being chased by Nazgul. 

He turned and stared at me, hard. I licked my lips and smiled. "So, how long is it going to be until he is awake?" Hey, the cave was drafty; I wanted out of there as soon as possible. It had nothing to do with me trying to divert the attention from my reaction to his touching my ankle. Nothing at all. 

I could see the wheels turning in his head, almost as if he was backtracking mentally all that he had done. I continued to smile until his eyes dropped to my legs.

"Legolas?"

Did you know male elves can move REAL fast when provoked?

Before I could give a coherent squeak, yes squeaks are coherent, I was flat against the wall, both of my legs in his lap, while his gentle, callused fingers moved from my right knee downwards, trying to find an injury. 

The fact that it was my left leg saved me for a short period of time. 

"What do you think you are doing?" I snapped at him. 

He ignored me and switched legs. "I am not hurt..." Here is the point where I broke off with a scream that would have made the dead Witch King proud. 

He had brushed my ankle with those long Elvish fingers, and when I had jerked, he tightened his grip. On my ankle! 

"Celede," His voice was soft as he gently removed my boot, " Why did you not tell me you were hurt?"

I stared at him wide eyed, panting for breath. Pain left me slightly breathless. "I think the arrow in the shoulder was just a little more urgent." 

He raised his dark blue eyes to mine. "No. You should have told me. When did you do this?"

I sighed and began to fidget with the hem of my shirt. "I think when the horse fell on me."

He growled. "That long ago?"

I raised defiant eyes. "We have been just a little busy."

I was surprised when he grasped my hand and kissed all my knuckles. "Celede, nothing is more important to me than making sure that you are safe and perfectly healthy. You should have told me once we got to the cliffs."

I sighed. "I was not going to make you climb up that wall twice with dead weight."

He looked at me for a long time. I fidgeted. He told me, in a wry tone of voice, that he was going to have to wrap it and it was going to hurt for several days, and that I would be doing no strenuous work. 

I batted my lashes and told him sure.

After mass amounts of pain, he did not exaggerate when he talked about pain, and remember, I have a small pain tolerance, I found myself wrapped in a cloak, full of Lembas and snuggled into his side.

Don't ask about being snuggled into his side. I did and got thoroughly kissed. 

I must say he was incredibly warm. We had vetoed the fire when we discovered the cave did not have any ventilation, and Gerion was wrapped in his cloak and mine. 

I was wrapped in Legolas' cloak; he too was wrapped in it, and I found myself warm despite what I had originally thought. My head was resting on his chest, and he was running his hands through my hair. 

Time for me to take a trip to the path of dreams.

I woke once or twice to the sound of Gerion and Legolas talking. I immediately buried my face in his chest in pure exasperation, and woke at another time to his singing softly. 

He never once loosened his grip on me. 

I woke up the next morning and I think Isildor had an easier time giving up the One Ring than I had attempting to get Legolas to let me climb down the cliff. I had to threaten to jump down unless he took Gerion down first and then I threw the rope down after them.

He was not all that happy when I reached the bottom. 

Let's just say I let him help me onto his horse's back with no questions or arguments. We still had a day or so of travel until we reached Lorien. I figured that I could get a healer to look at my ankle and we could be off. 

I had underestimated Legolas again.

He stopped us about a half a day's journey from Lorien and made Gerion and I rest as he cooked dinner. It was some fish substance and I did not ask too many questions because he still had that dangerous look on his face. 

Then he mixed both Gerion and I a sedative and forced us to drink it. Mine was only a light one so I was drowsy instead of knocked out like Gerion. Legolas' plan was to keep Gerion asleep as long as possible. 

I, being me, was sprawled out on my cloak watching the flames; blinking sleepily. Sedatives normally caused me to sleep like a mortal, and so I was guaranteed a dead to the world night. 

Actually I was halfway asleep when Legolas came back from wherever he had been. He could have been doing the whole macho thing and making sure we were safe, but you never knew. 

I started quite badly when he laid down behind me. 

He tucked me close, and me being an elf made of water, settled against him perfectly. My limbs were non-responsive thanks to the sedative so when I turned over and buried my nose in his chest, I wasn't to be held responsible. 

"Celede, if you ever do something as stupid as you did today, I am not going to be held responsible for my actions." His tone was gentle, but chastising as well.

I mumbled something sarcastic and incoherent and promptly fell asleep. 

Actually, I don't think that the sedative was light. Because the next time I woke up I felt like I was in a cotton ball. I was bouncing slightly attempting to wake up, but my eyelids felt like they were glued shut. 

I made some muffled sound of protestation. 

I heard something that in my delusional state sounded like a shushing noise and I attempted to protest that too. 

I have mentioned that I do not react well to sedatives, right?

The bouncing continued and I felt a hand begin to rub along my back as I felt something rumble that could have been a voice talking from the long tunnel, but the fight I was having with my ability to stay awake was lost and I was gone again.

The next time I woke, I managed to blink open my eyes. I now understood why Elves slept with their eye's open, there was none of this adjusting to the light to go through. 

It took a moment for the fact to register that I was lying on my side on a feather mattress to click in my head. It took another moment to register the warm object thrown over my waist. 

I slowly turned and blinked at the sleeping Elf next to me. It took a moment to recognize him. 

Blond hair. Hazy blue eyes. Legolas.

I yelped and managed to fall off the bed. I heard the sheets shift, and I just groaned from my position on the floor.

Sleepy blue eyes peered down at me in amusement. 

"Feel like free falling this morning?"

I glared up at him and let him know exactly what I felt about being on the floor, begin given the sedative, being carried the rest of the way to Lorien, sharing a bed with him, being forced to share a cloak with him, the fact that my horse was shot, the fact that my ankle was twisted, not to mention the foul taste in my mouth. 

I can be very expressive in the morning if I have to. I am one of the blessed elves that once they are up, they are up. Anger always helps, however. 

His lips quirked, before he laughed. It was possible that my position on the floor had caused my yelling to be slightly less intimidating than normal. Even my impression of Elrond did nothing but make him laugh harder. 

Apparently, I still only looked like an irritated kitten. 

Heaving myself to my feet, I yelped when my foot came in contact with my full body weight. 

I felt hands tug on me and I crashed into the bed with another thump. I began to mutter around my mouth full of pillow. 

"Celede, are you always this vocal in the morning?" His tone was very amused. I managed to mutter something around the feathers, but from the laughter, I doubt he caught it.

So I repeated myself, this time after removing the pillow.

"Only when I wake up to annoying Elf Princes who have drugged me recently."

He grinned at that. "So I can expect a repeat of this performance for the rest of eternity?"

My eyes narrowed. Sometimes I think he is asking for pain. In a very smooth maneuver I shot my hands out and shoved him off the bed. I grinned delightedly down at his frowning face. 

"In your dreams Elf Prince. In your Dreams."

He looked up at me then. "You have no idea."


	7. Chapter Seven

Terribly sorry this took so long to get out. When I say life is a pain I mean in the best sense of that word.

Thank to Silma!

Faeryn

Celede would like to mention that I do not own Legolas or anything related to LOTR, and she is at loss as to why anyone would. 

Elf muscles. Need I say anything more?

Have I mentioned that Mirkwood and its Prince are all conspiring against me?

I had finally gotten myself out of Lorien. The healers had okayed my ankle, Legolas had been kicked out of my Talon and three days later, I had a new, adorable bay horse and we were traveling. 

Then it had started to rain. 

Then spiders and other nasty things chased us.

Then it started to hail.

I don't even want to mention the mudslide, the rockslide, and finally us finding the cave only to discover that all the wood was wet.

So there I was sitting soaking wet next to an equally wet elf prince, both of our jaws chattering so hard I thought we were going to crack teeth. 

Even elves get cold.

"We." I managed this word after three tries and decided one-word sentences were good. "Wood."

He looked at me through eyes that were slightly closed. "Dry."

From that I deduced that we had to find some wood that was dry first. Forcing my shaking body to move, movement did warm you up I am told, I headed towards the back.

There was always the chance that there were drier substances back there. Most elves left wood in the caves they stayed at in case of emergencies (hey, this was Mirkwood, we think of everything!).

To my utmost relief, there was some very flammable wood here. 

An eternity later, we had a fire lit and I was attempting to warm my frozen limbs. Legolas, who had left to go Valar knows where, came back and dropped a set of clean and DRY clothes in front of me. 

Waterproof pack. 

Royalty sure got its pick of the best. But honestly, who was I to argue? But before I stripped down, I made sure that his back was turned. Hey, so I am a bit shy for an elf, and he did find it amusing as I changed as fast as my shaking fingers would allow. 

Turning around once I got the shirt on, I looked at Legolas. He was still shaking but not nearly as bad as before. 

"Legolas." My tone was soft and full of warning. "This had better not have been your only dry set of clothes."

He turned then, his eyes taking me in wearing his shirt and pants, and he smiled softly. "You need them more than I, meleth-nin."

My eyes narrowed. I could practically see the cave brighten from the glow in my eyes. Anger does that to she-elves slightly. 

"Sit." I pointed to the spot in front of the fire where I had been sitting. There was no point in the elf freezing to death. 

He sat.

I walked over to his pack, the waterproof one, and found a towel. I had already tossed my hair into a wet, sloppy bun after I had rung out all the excess water. 

What was it with him and me and caves recently?

Grabbing the towel I attacked his wet head of hair. As I worked out all the excess water, I refused to think what it would be like to run my hands through it instead. Once I was satisfied with the fact that it was as dry as I could get it, I managed to demand his shirt through gritted teeth. 

He shot me a surprised look then. Apparently he knew nothing of blotting and had never done his own laundry. 

What a lovely luxury. 

Not looking at the well-defined chest and shoulder muscles or the stomach for that matter, I rolled the shirt into the towel, rolled the towel tight, and then twisted it. 

Laying the shirt and towel out next to the fire, I leaned up against the wall and let my eyes close. 

It was better not to look at the well-defined elf in front of me. 

"Where did you learn so much about clothes and water?" His tone was curious, which surprised me. He never asked questions, at least not the really personal ones that caused me to give away information. 

"My brothers and I used to sneak away during the hotter summer days and go swimming. My mother used to rant at us about coming home with wet clothing so we learned the fastest way to dry it." My response was automatic and tinged with warmth. 

Those were the days. 

"It must have been nice to grow up with siblings."

A single child, the Prince was. I had forgotten about that little detail. Maybe his following me around was because he was alone all the time as a child and was lonely. 

"I used to wish I had siblings, then we could play kill the spider or chase the dragon. But my Nana and Ada never made me feel lonely and when I got older, I found myself too busy to miss the lack of companionship." His tone was matter of fact; there was no sadness in his tone. 

"Until I met you."

I snapped my eyes open. If he was going to get sentimental, I was going to go back out into the rain. I expressed this in a way that was...well brilliant.

He smiled softly.

"No Celede, you really have no idea how generally attractive you are to others."

Hold the Orc. Okay let me review my normally capabilities. I have the dancing skills of a dwarf, I have the archery skill of a hobbit that has had to much ale, I am as clumsy as a newborn, and my mouth normally gets control of my brains before I do. 

Yep. I am definitely attractive.

Legolas shook his head. Apparently I had been talking out loud.

"Celede, there is something about you that just shines. It's like you were born with the starlight in you, and we look to you when the stars are not there for us to gaze at."

He went and got mushy.

But, to my most and absolute horror, I found that I could only stare at him in surprise. I managed to blink several times before narrowing my eyes at him. "Go to sleep Elf Prince."

He smiled slightly before rolling onto his half damp cloak and doing exactly what I told him to do. 

I was up for a long time watching the flames dance. 

~*~

I have never been so happy to see the Talan's of Mirkwood in the dying sunlight. 

No more insane and spastic spiders, no more surprise Orc ballroom dancing, no more dismounting to a smarting ankle. No more spontaneous conversations with Legolas discussing everything from the different tastes in green and red apples, to why male Elves are morons (which was an argument that I won.)

I hid a yawn behind my hand as we approached the gates to the palace. I still had some distance to cover in the saddle and intended to make it to my brother's Talan before it got too late. 

Until a warm hand wrapped around my good ankle.

"Stay here tonight, Celede." His tone was soft, but even I could catch the underlying current of steel. 

"Legolas." I started to argue. 

"Celede, I can supply you with clean clothes, a hot meal, and bath." His tone was coaxing, and I was hard pressed to say no. 

Which means I didn't. It takes a stronger woman than I to turn down a hot bath after the month or so of travel I had had, the cold nights in the caves, and the stress on my brain. 

My brothers could promise a cold creek.

So that was why I was sitting in a bath, scrubbing my waist length hair, and simply enjoying the steam coming from the piping hot water. It was Valinor on Middle Earth!

"Milady," a smooth, almost trill, voice questioned. "Did you want the blue or green dress for dinner?"

Opening my eyes, I saw two lace filled creations. Reaching for the towel, my hair now rinsed, I narrowed my eyes. 

Oh no they did not. 

I think the paintings on the wall shook with the force of my arguments on the dress designs. I disliked the lace, they wanted more frills, I argued color, and they wanted more silver. 

I finally agreed to a shift like design that hugged my frame a little to closely for my liking but it lacked mass amounts of lace. Instead, it was delicately embroidered with silver. It was a pale green color, almost that of new leaves. 

Of course it took her threatening to get into my pants, getting onto a horse, riding to my brothers, and letting them tell Legolas why I was gone for her to get the creation I had on even pulled from the closet. 

And then there was the fiasco with my hair. 

Of course nothing was as bad as when I found out I had to go and eat with the King and court for dinner. I think Galadriel in Valinor heard my screams of frustration at that little surprise. 

Legolas was going to find himself in Mandos when I got done with him. Sneaky, cheating little elf.

I think he read something of it in my expression when he arrived to pick me up for dinner because he immediately placed the table between himself and me (plus the fact that I held a candlestick as long as my arm in my hand helped).

"I promise Celede, I did not know we were going to have to go in there until I got out of my own bath." His eyes were laughing at me, I knew that. 

I started to circle him around the table. 

The maids left quickly, laughing behind their hands. I would make sure they got theirs later. 

"Celede?"

I paused suddenly. My eyes narrowed. "You owe me so big mister big breeches, that I cannot even begin to go into detail. If one single courtier bothers me tonight I am going to make YOU pay. Not that courtier, YOU!"

He gulped, but nodded. 

I took the candlestick with me. 

Dinner was an interesting affair. I thought Thranduil was going to choke on his food when he saw the candlestick. I have never seen the King laugh like that, but I was able to assure him that it was not for him. 

I sent a pointed look at his son. 

Over all it was a decent affair, until that tramp Halia came over and practically attached herself to Legolas' hip. I swear she would have climbed into his lap if she could have. It was disgusting. 

I cannot wholly explain the tinge of green that lined my sight. I think it was the dress I had on.

I confess that I slipped away, leaving the candlestick in the hands of a competent maid, going outside to walk around the garden. I found a bench by a quiet, little stream and sat down. 

I was as tired as an elf could get, but I really could not force myself to crawl into those fancy sheets just yet. Maybe it would have been better if I had gone to my brothers. 

Actually, it wasn't that which was bothering my smarting conscience, but my reaction to having Legolas' attentions directed at someone else. Green may be my color but that emotion did not suit me. 

It hit me then what my problem was and I felt slightly sick. 

I was jealous…

For the attentions of the Prince that had driven me crazy since I was an Elfling. Did Luthien or Nimrodel go crazy at one point in their lives? Maybe I could be Elwing and just fly away because this was not going to work.

I could not be jealous of Halia, because that would mean I was attracted to Legolas, or worse...the L word. 

Oh dear Valar, I could not be in love with Legolas Greenleaf. I wasn't even sure I was completely attracted to him. I mean okay, he is good looking, has a brain, is extremely sweet now and...

Oh. My. Valar. 

I am attracted to the Prince of Mirkwood, and worse even, I could be falling for him!

Sauron's teeth!

I buried my face in my hands and groaned out loud. How dare he make me fall for him, that pretentious elf!

By all that is holy how could this have happened to me? I don't want to be a Princess; I always wanted to be the hero who SAVED the Princess. It was enough to make me cry.

But a single thought brightened my whole attitude. 

Halia surely would be a good enough distraction (down mental images!) and he would forget about me long enough for a good getaway. I will not go in there and simply hit her for looking at him, I would not!

Of course the Valar have SO much fun at my expense. 

"There you are." His tone was laced with amusement and exasperation. "I have been attempting to find you for some time, and if I had not seen the maid carrying your candlestick and asked her where you went, I would never been able to find you."

"And there goes the image of the all knowing hunter right out the window." My tone was highly sarcastic. 

He grinned slightly and sat down next to me. I had not been aware of the chill until his body heat came into contact with my skin. 

He slipped his arm around my shoulders. I had been expecting this move, and I shifted a little closer. Actually my body shifted closer, my mind was screaming to stop. He could not figure it out!

He sent me a quizzical look, but I kept my eyes glued to the sky. I never once admired his thin lips or high cheekbones. 

Not I. 

"My father was highly amused about our entrance tonight." His tone was light, but I guessed an odd tension in him. He turned me to face him, and I watched him curiously. "He wanted to know when I was going to get my act together and marry you."

That fact that my mouth had gone dry and that panic flared fully into my stomach meant nothing. 

Legolas turned his pale eyes onto my face and I wonder what he read there because something like wonder passed over his face, quickly hidden by sadness. 

"Tell me Celede, am I ever going to get close to the region of your heart?"

Oh no. This was just the time for my emotions to go out of control. Besides panic, there were a few others. My mind was telling me to run as far away from the Prince of Mirkwood as possible, that there was a Gray Ship that had my name written all over it. 

But my heart was screaming something entirely different. 

Legolas smiled sadly at my stricken face. He gently stroked my face. "I will wait for you Celede, even until the stars fall. Never doubt that." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "It's late. You should get some sleep soon if you plan to rise early."

He stood to walk away, but I latched onto his arm and pulled myself up. If I did not do this now I was never going to find the courage.

My heart had made its choice known and it was time to be a responsible elf and follow it. 

Slamming into his chest, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him, hard. He froze under my assault, and I pulled back worried. But before I could figure out what I had done wrong, he stole all thought I had with his lips. 

When I was able to think coherently again, I was lying off the path in some smooth grass and my neck was being assaulted. "Legolas." I managed to get his name out and he kissed me hard again. 

This time though, he pulled me into his lap, as if he knew what his name had been a question of, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back fully. 

We sat there for a long time, both trying to win dominance. As both of us are extremely stubborn elves, this took some work.

Eventually he did win, but only because I was tired. Hey, don't look at me like that!

"I take it this means I have grown on you?" His voice was breathy and his eyes glittered like two jewels that had been polished by a master's hand. 

I grinned against his shoulder. My head had found a place there some time ago. "You can take it that way if you wish, Prince Elf."

He nuzzled my ear and I shivered. 

I sleepily snuggled into his arms. I may have been able to compete in a small tongue duel but my body was too tired to do much more. He must have realized this because he stood up, carrying me up with him. 

I sleepily protested. 

He carried me through the back halls, and I saw no one. Of course his shoulder blocked most of it anyway, so there was no way I could repeat the performance he gave. Carrying me. No nasty thoughts thank you very much. 

I stumbled into my bathing chamber, or the rooms bathing chamber, and changed into the shift I normally slept in. Coming out, I was surprised to see him still here. 

I think I said so in a purely simple fashion. 

He turned a brilliant grin on me and I must admit, against my will entirely, that my knees turned to jelly. Apparently he was dangerous at more than Archery. 

"I had to make sure this was real and that you would simply not disappear." His tone was amused and sincere. 

I laughed at him. Walking over I crawled under the cover, wincing at the cool feel of the sheets, and shook my head at him. He needed to go to bed and I told him so. 

He could feel free to repeat his performance of this evening in the morning however. 

He laughed then. Walking over he kissed me softly and told me to dream of him.

As if I wasn't already going to, sometimes even Elf Princes can be redundant. 

~*~

I woke that morning smelling roses. 

Blinking the Path of Dreams from my eyes, I looked around the room in surprise. The entire bed and floor were covered with multi-colored petals. I had no idea how he got them, could afford them, or anything like that, but I stared at them in awe. 

In Mirkwood, roses are hard to come by. 

Rising, I slipped into a pair of riding breeches and a shirt. Slipping my boots on, I opened my door, only to be met by a smiling Legolas and warm lips. 

Apparently he had decided to take me up on my word of repeating last night. 

Not that I minded terribly. 

Of course, attempting to remind him that I had brothers I had to see between kisses was rather difficult, but I somehow managed. 

Breakfast was fun. 

Thranduil walked in once or twice and even ate an apple, the entire time talking about who knows what, but I finally managed to extract myself from Legolas and get onto my horse. 

Of course, when I met my brothers sparkling and mischievous eyes, I wished I had stayed nice and safe in the palace. 

"So what is this we hear about you and the Prince?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

So sorry this took so long to get out to you. I will do my best not to make you wait as long for the next chapter as this one. Its already 3/4 of the way to be completed it just going to take some thinking. Legolas is being stubborn. 

Only one more chapter and then the epilogue so I hope all of you have enjoyed this. I have been tossing a sequel idea around with my Beta, so we shall see how it goes. 

Hope you all enjoy.

And once again a big thank you to those who have reviewed my story. You guys are the absolute best reviewers!

Faeryn

And remember I do now own anything related to Lord of the Rings. 

I stared at my brothers, my right eyebrow twitching as it threatened to shoot up, and glared. 

Hotly.

Apparently they had forgotten what I could do to them if I so chose. Narrowing my eyes, I crossed my arms and smiled at them. 

As brightly as I could. 

They froze.

"Come on now, Celede." My eldest brother Tadrien said, his expression panicking. "You know it's just a little bit of fun teasing."

My smile widened. 

Tinand winced. He gave Tadrien a look that clearly stated that it was in his best interest to be quiet. 

Ah, I love revenge! 

I don't know where mortals got this calm, cool, and collected image of elven siblings because we adore making each other's lives miserable. Elves simply love fun. Whether it comes in the form of pranks, or laughter, or simple picking on each other, we have perfected the art of annoyance. 

And I have not only learned which buttons to use, I have had a LOT of experience at being creatively evil, between these two and Legolas. 

Let's not forget my astounding gratefulness to my mother. 

Picking up my bag, which had been cleaned and dried by some beautiful individual the night before, I headed inside to let them think of all the dangerous things I could do to them in revenge. 

Personally, I was leaning toward the apples in my pack. They were on the ground, I was in the flet, they were targets standing still. 

Does anyone else see this picture?

That night I cooked dinner. Since cooking is one of my rare talents, I bullied my brothers into getting me some fresh rabbit. We had some very tender rabbit for dinner, along with some shoots I had located after I tried to find the two apples I had hurled at my brothers.

I think one of the reasons they were happy to find the rabbit was because they already had one set of knots and they really did not want another. 

Dinner went off without a hitch, and then they wanted to know all about Legolas and me. 

This, of course, was information I was unwilling to give. 

This led to a long match of tickling, wrestling, shrieking, mass cursing and threatening, and hysteria. A normal day in the life of my brothers and I. 

Of course after they both were sitting on me and tickling my feet and ribs, I agreed to tell them that I was in a relationship, or that I thought I was in one. I informed them with a rather breathless voice that I had not actually discussed it with Legolas and wouldn't it be good if I did so first?

They of course, found this highly amusing, but I must say I withstood the torture well. I refused to give anymore information and began to practice my Nazgul impression until they agreed to quit. 

The next morning they both woke up with lots of sap glue in their hair and assortments of weeds. I was very proud when I heard their creative language; I am still far better at twisting words; however, and I smiled to myself. 

I headed towards the trunks my mother had hidden in my flet, some old dresses of good silk were inside that could be cut down easily, and I headed towards an old friend's house. 

Palia was a good friend of mine; one I kept hidden in the background I must admit, who was quite shy and very good with materials. She could turn potato sacks into a dress that looked attractive. I know because she has. 

That was a long story that is best if I never go into.

But I had received an invitation to a royal dance and banquet. I planned to skip the banquet, but I figured I would dance a dance or so with my brothers and then beg out. 

I just want to take this opportunity to say that the only reason that I am even going is because of some creative blackmail from my brothers. Let me put it this way, it involves me, mud, naked elves from Lothlorien, and something about telling Legolas. 

Apparently Haldir had kept my brothers well informed of all my embarrassing activities. That one, however, was not my fault and I planned on giving Haldir his later. 

Anyway, if you remember, the dresses my mother gave me were entirely too frilly and had too many layers, but Palia was more than capably of fixing that. 

If I were forced to go to a ball then I would go in a dress that I approved of. Not my brothers or anyone else. 

Besides, Palia always had a slight crush on Tadrien. It really was the cutest thing because Tadrien had no idea that the cute, shy elf was interested in him. After thinking about it, I headed back and grabbed a pale blue dress to go with the amber colored one I was taking. 

Maybe I should invite company. 

Palia was surprised to see me. When I say I keep her in the background, I mean it in the best way possible. She is one extremely shy elf and would DIE if she was forced to go out into the open. 

Which was another reason why she was going to be dragged into the open. 

Palia was surprised to see me, which I expected, and I almost caught a hint of dismay in her expression when she saw my arms full of silk of two different shades. The fact that my expression was evil meant nothing. 

A few minuets later, I found myself explaining what I had planned for the evening. 

"But Celede, that really isn't my scenario." Palia's tone held a slight note of panic. 

My grin, which had faltered when she had waved a cloth cutting knife thing around, turned very evil. "Tadrien will be there."

He mouth clicked shut and she blushed as red as the apple I had eaten for breakfast. My smile widened and she sat down and buried her head in her skirts, and I watched in horror as her shoulders began to shake.

Did Nimrodel ever practice jumping into the river by head diving off a tree first? I had made her cry!

"Palia, what is wrong?" If there was slight panic in my voice, I am sure you can understand why!

She sniffled and looked up at me with the largest, gray eyes I have seen in a long time. 

"I can't go!" Her eyes were tear filled and she looked completely lost. "I always get so embarrassed, and I will stutter, and..." Palia looked like she was going to be sent away. "I really like your brother."

I snorted then. I had decided to handle this in my usual way. "Of course you like my brother. Why do you think I want you to come?"

Palia shook her head but I cut her off. "Palia, are you so scared of taking a chance?"

Palia gave a rather unlady like snort and I must say, I was very proud of her. That type of attitude you just don't get from many of the elves these days. Sticks in the mud, all of them! 

"Your accusing me of being afraid to face my fears when Legolas has been chasing you for only Valar knows how long?" It was the longest rant out of her in years. 

There was hope.

Of course, she turned the color of an overripe tomato once she got it out, and I laughed at her. Poor dear.

"It was a completely different circumstance," I argued. "I was never attracted to Legolas until.... a few days ago. You, on the other hand, have been in love with my brother for some time." I cupped her face in my hand and smiled at her. "My brother has never shown interest in any Elf so maybe he is just waiting to make a move on you."

Palia sniffled and looked at me. "You just don't want to be the only one forced into a dress."

Caught red handed.

"That's not true. I really do want you to go with me Palia." I smiled my most award winning, shiny as the EvenStar smile. "And the fact that you will be forced into a dress is just an added bonus."

She offered me a wavering smile then, and nodded. 

Yes! I am the absolute best! I bet that not even Luthien is as good at match making as I am.

Of course there was the rumor that she could shoot a bow and arrow properly, but I shall try to move past that. 

~*~

Okay, Palia and I both agreed that sneaking into the Royal palace after the eating was done was the most prudent idea. Who wanted to sit down with a bunch of stuffy Royals and possibly spill something on a gown you have just spent the entire afternoon working on?

Let me phrase it this way, sewing is NOT one of my strong points. I have discovered I should stick with the small tears and replacing buttons and leave the rest to those who are skilled. 

Which I am not. 

Back to the fact that we skipped the banquet. I might have a few things to answer to for missing it, but life goes on. However, the maid in front of me with a disapproving look on her face was enough to send me into hysterics. 

That wanted to search my person for any large blunt objects such as candlesticks. 

I personally,found this hilarious. But I did not say that to the little woman in front of me, with her hands on her hips, and an almost Thranduil scowl on her face. 

Apparently she had been working here for some time. 

After both of us had been searched, Palia with an understandably baffled expression, we moved toward main hall. 

It was with silent agreement that we slid into a shadowed corner and watched the festivities. I had promised to be there; I had not promised to make a spectacle of myself and dance. 

There was a limit of what I was willing to do. Remember that I had learned how to dance under sheer protest and actually choosing to dance was filled with even more protestation.

Unless the King asks you to dance, then you smile, nod and grit you teeth, and try not to smart off too badly.

Which is why I had a fake smile plastered on my face and my teeth were gritted so hard together that I was afraid that Eowyn and Arwen in Gondor could hear the noise they where making. 

"Ah Celede, I did not see you at dinner tonight." In other words, he and his son had looked for me, held a spot for me, and had guards and maids ready to escort me to the table. 

Opps. I am SO depressed. 

"I am afraid I missed it." In other words, you did this on purpose so your son would see me because otherwise he would never have found me with the throng of she-elves around him, and yes I did miss dinner on purpose. 

Thranduil smiled at me. "I hope you will not miss again." Or I will send guards after you.

Yes I caught the unspoken message and no, I cared not a whit. 

Of course, as you can imagine, that once the dance was over, then I was on the dance floor once again. 

Guess with whom?

"Legolas, is there a reason your arms are about to crack my ribs?" My tone was light, and I looked at him the way I would look at a decomposing orc. 

He lowered his head till we were almost eye to eye. "You missed dinner."

Here I go again.

"Before you EVEN start, first of all, see that lovely elf who is shying away from my brother as he tries to get her to dance? Her name is Palia and she is a friend and is terribly shy. Dinner would have traumatized her. Second of all, I am not too fond of particular court ladies and I may have traumatized _them_. Third, I do not CARE to eat with a bunch of stiff necks and pretend to be interested in what they have to say. I don't care what you and your father want; I will eat in peace and that is that." I finished my teeny tiny rant with a look that could have caused the One Ring to spontaneously combust.

He lowered his head to my ear and let me know exactly what he thought of that. Let's say it involved a balcony, privacy, and some major lip action.

Use you imagination; he certainly did. 

I sighed and leaned against him. I had practically admitted I liked him somewhat so I guess it was okay to take advantage of his warmth and ability to guide me around the room.

For one dance at least. 

He made some comment about it, and I snorted. Did he think that just because I had semi allowed myself into a relationship with him I was going to make it easy on him? Had he been drinking dwarven ale again?

I, however, found myself outside on the balcony later on. But I would like to stress the fact that I was ALONE. No elf Prince hidden on my persona, thank you very much!

But a bickering Elven woman named Halia interrupted my haven.

Have I mentioned that I really, really don't like the elf?

She did not seem too happy with me. Actually, the rude Elvish words that came out of her mouth were rather uncharacteristic of her normally "I am fragile" routine.

The resounding slap she gave me actually hurt.

She turned then, in a swirl of skirts leaving me with a smarting face and a shocked expression. Actually, the swirl of skirts reminded me of an Elf Lady leaving after she has had something improper suggested to her face, and she has slapped the MALE Elf. 

I am not male. 

I will not admit if I cried; my eyes simply watered. But I did slide down some balcony steps and found a still pool to look at my bruised face in.

It was going to be PRETTY tomorrow. 

I looked down at my skirts and wondered if I was going to be able to outrun Legolas if he decided to kill someone. Outrun to the target and get between him and her. 

I wanted to be the one to kill her. 

But I honestly had no intention of doing any bodily harm just yet. Of course, I had yet to deal with a certain Prince. 

Have I mentioned the Valar's extremely twisted sense of humor?

A warm arm wrapped around my shoulder and I almost winced. Luckily, he was on the side that was not branded a stinging red that was slowly turning blue.

Until Thranduil walked over to my other side.

Nazgul Dragon Dung!

I racked my brain for all attempts of hiding. The arm that was currently situated around my shoulder could be a problem however.

I attempted to smile, pretending to smile at the stars, my face stretching painfully. I realized that was a bad move. 

I could cross the Balcony in five seconds. 

That was when I realized that Legolas had been talking, and he was looking at me funny. Apparently he wanted me to make some type of snazzy comment. I, in a movement of pure brilliance, turned my head into his shoulder and laughed.

Hopefully it had been a funny comment. 

I felt his head move as he turned to look at Thranduil and I thought about taking off at a dead sprint to my brothers Talan because I just KNEW what was going to happen next.

"Celede is something wrong?" His voice was beyond gentle, and I tensed. 

"What would make you think that Legolas?" My voice was muffled, so I was hoping the slight panic that was beginning to coil in my stomach was also hidden.

"Celede." He tried to raise my face, but I must say I did everything to keep it buried in his shoulder. 

Including sinking my teeth into his shoulder. 

To say he yelped is a slight understatement.

After I had convinced him that moving me was bad, he wrapped a steel arm around my waist so that I could not bolt, he really knew me too well. I heard movements and then the balcony doors shut. I heard footsteps and then Thranduil spoke. 

"Celede, what are you hiding?"

"What makes you think I am hiding something?" First rule learned as an Elfling: when you get your hands caught in the cookie jar, pretend you are just putting the cookie back and stall as long as possible with as many questions as possible.

"Celede, it's not that bad." 

"What is not?" My voice was still muffled and every time he attempted to move me, my teeth found his arm. 

"Celede stop acting like an Elfling."

My behavior is keeping you from flying off the handle you dumb elf! But of course, to say this out loud meant some serious flying fur. 

I squeaked with surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Before I could sink my teeth back into his shoulder, I was yanked away. Luckily, I had worn my hair down and it covered my face. 

Warm hands covered my shoulders, and I almost groaned when Legolas' voice echoed through my ears. 

"Celede, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." My voice was low as I mentally began to curse the Valar and their need to be amused. 

His gentle fingers brushed the hair away from my face, and I watched as his hand stilled. Glancing up through my lashes and hair, I noticed his face looked as if it had been cut out of stone. 

I was set on a bench and gulped as I sat facing two elves, one older and wiser, the other angry and tense, both looking as if they were ready to carve someone into small pieces of liver. 

Awe, they cared. Somehow this brought me little comfort.

"It's not what you think," I hastily began, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Two pairs of ice blue eyes practically glaring are enough to shut most elves up. Unfortunately, I have never been accused of having a pause button from my brain to my mouth. 

"Neither one of you are taking this the right way and--" My mouth kept on running. 

"Celede." Legolas started.

"One of you is going to SAY something that is going to get ME into a LOT of trouble--" My words were cut off by a very amused Thranduil. He simply placed a hand over my mouth. 

Is biting a King's hand a BAD thing?

Legolas managed to not laugh, it was a slightly hysterical snort that took its place, and Thranduil gave me a very...interesting...look. 

"Well, you two should know by now that I am very capable of taking care of myself."

Have you ever seen two royal elves competing for the towering award? I don't suggest you do, or better yet, don't have them practice around you. It's very awe-inspiring and very, very nerve wracking. 

Once again, I blame my parents for their gene pool. It's their fault my mouth runs two hundred leagues a minute.

I won't go into details about what Legolas and Thranduil had to say about my attitude and my mouth, because it's really not worth repeating. The fact that it went in one ear and out the other had NOTHING to do with it. 

Thranduil left soon after that, and I was left with an angry Royal Elf. 

He has nothing on an angry boarder guard, or better yet, ME! 

Legolas opened his mouth, but I shut it with my hand. "Don't you DARE patronize me Legolas Greenleaf."

He opened his mouth, and for the first time since we were Elflings, I let loose on him. " I don't want to hear IT! I told you that I can handle it, I told you that you need to let it be, and then both you and your father go off and rail at me! Granted, I have never allowed myself to let mere lectures bother me--" He started to move,but I put a hand out and stopped him. 

"Don't. Move."

He froze, staring at me in surprise. 

"I am very disappointed in you Legolas. If you want to be in a relationship with me then you are going to have to learn how to trust me to take care of my own problems. I am not telling you who slapped me, but if makes you feel better, it was a she-elf."

I spun then, but he grabbed my wrist. "Celede I wasn't trying to patronize you." His voce was lower than I have heard it before, and I must admit it sent shivers up my spine. 

I turned and tentatively smiled at him. It's hard to stay mad at someone who looks THAT good, but hey, I have maybe a tiny bit more resistance than most she-elves. "Legolas, it's not just you. There is quite a bit I have to think through," most of it is you, but you don't need to know that, "so I think I am going to go now."

His eyes darkened, and I saw him struggling. "Please." My tone was pleading, and I must say, very nicely done by me. 

He nodded. 

I slipped back into the ballroom and told Palia my plans. Well I tried, but I had not the heart to interrupt her and my brother from their conversation. 

Okay my brother was talking, she was blushing, but it was progress. So I slipped out and started the walk back to my brother's Talan. 

Let's say that my walking talents have not gotten better, and by the time I made it back I could have sworn I broke my little toe, and I was totting a new Club. 

Maybe I would give it to Eowyn as a wedding present. 


	9. Chapter Nine

First of all I am sorry that this took so long to get out. It sat on my hard drive till my beta gave me a quick boot in the pants, and then she got boggled down with stuff so she kept for another week. So all the blame must go to me. 

Anyway this is the last chapter besides the epilogue which should be up in a week or so. 

Thanks so much for the reviews. 

Remember I do not own anything related to Lord of the Rings, which is a very sad thing. (eyes Celede holding a candle stick)

Faeryn

For all of you who enjoy her little sayings. 

I stared at the ceiling and then snorted. 

The One Ring in a gift box!

I grabbed a pillow and jammed it over my head.

Spider Eggs in a hand basket!

I moaned and looked at the ceiling again.

Gollum's BREATH!

I practically howled as I jerked myself out of the bed and went to the window. 

What did I do to deserve the sleepless night? Apparently, elves do have them. I started to bang my head, in a rather interesting and rhythmic pattern, if I do say so, against the window.

It was the only thing I could do since sleep seemed to want to stay away from me! Sighing,I moved back to the bed and grabbed the recently abused pillows and slammed them over my head.

I hate it when I can't sleep.

Lying there, I finally felt a little of the tension from the confrontation with Legolas edge out of my body. Sighing, I winced as I wiggled my pinky toe. The walk home from the Ball had left me in a little bit of pain. 

I did come out with one more club, as I have mentioned I am sure, but so far I was still missing two brothers. 

I wondered how Palia was.

Shrugging, I allowed myself to settle down into the blankets and sigh as my mind began to drift. That is, it _was_ drifting until something settled against my mattress. 

I ignored it; it was more than likely one of my brothers checking on me after he came home. I didn't sense anything evil from it, so there was really no reason to yank myself form my hard-earned rest. 

Until whatever it was knocked into my already pain filled toe. 

To say a screamed, rolled off the bed, took most of sheets with me, began swearing (not creative imagery here, it was pure Elvish swearing) at whoever was on my bed, and blinked back smarting tears is not only an exaggeration, it's pure lies. 

I have mentioned my aversion to pain?

Looking up I could only groan at what, and who, I saw. 

Blue eyes and blond hair. 

I will give you three guesses and the first two don't count. 

"Greenleaf." My tone, if rather curt, was rather explainable. I wanted sleep. He was interfering. See the problem?

"Celede, are you still mad?" His eyes widened, and I was reminded of a certain hobbit that kept stealing my food. In other words, it did nothing but irritate me.

He laughed at my expression. 

I snarled something else that I believed to be the best phrase for the occasion. 

He reached over, his blond hair almost white in the moonlight, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Marry me."

Even the crickets stopped their sounds. 

I blinked, several times and in rapid secession to each other. "What?" Maybe I had misunderstood him and maybe I was in some weird, twisted version of the path of dreams. 

He rolled onto his back and locked his hands behind his head. It was silent for a moment. "I had it all planned out tonight."

He had what planned out? Is he still having the same conversation I am?

"I was hoping you would come to the banquet so I could have time to work up the nerve, but you didn't." There was a slight chastisement in his voice, which I ignored. 

I never allowed anyone to guilt me into blushing. 

"I was hoping to sneak away with you for some alone time and then I was going to ask you with Earendil shining overhead. Then I was going to take you back to palace to spend the rest of the night dancing, happy to know our secret was safe for the time being."

He rolled back onto his stomach, his eyes lit with some type of sick amusement. "However, most of what I have planned with you seems to take an unexpected turn of events."

Isildor's temptation!

He wanted to marry me. As in make me a Greenleaf and Princess. 

Didn't this elf realize that I was still attempting to get used to the fact that I was in a relationship with him? I looked at him with eyes I am sure rivaled Frodo Baggins' in size.

"Celede," he said softly, as if he either noticed my surprise or panic (maybe both). "I have loved you my entire life; I am pretty sure we got that covered. I told you I would wait and I plan to, for however long you need, but can you at least give me some type of answer?"

Answer. As in response to the question he just asked me. 

I don't even have a phrase that could cover my horror. 

Okay Celede think! I chewed on my bottom lip, looking at his rather handsome profile and eyes dark with emotions I don't even want to begin to look into. Did I love this elf enough to marry him and spend the rest of Arda being vexed by him and his fumbling ways?

I chewed harder as I thought about the years absent from his presence, the years I had spent annoying and being annoyed, the time he had been spending trying to get me to even admit that I liked him. Loved him. 

Okay, I will admit that I love him. That is actually rather easy (have yourself mentally repeat it around a thousand times, rant and swing your club, attempt to knock your own hand off, and then swear around a thousand different phrases all creatively strung together and it will sink in) and there was really only one logical conclusion to that ending. 

Sucking in a depth breath, I slowly let it out. "Okay."

He blinked several times. "Okay to what?"

I smacked him upside the head. He deserved it. Climbing to my feet, I glared at him and turned to head to the kitchen to make some tea. "How many questions with life altering answers did you ask me tonight? You really are a bumbling dwarf!"

My movement was cut off as I headed to the kitchen when I was picked up and dropped onto the bed. 

Let's just say that there are some areas in which he is not quite a bumbling dwarf. 

~*~

That next morning was rather interesting. Waking up in the arms of the elf you just gave your life away to in a series of moments (the conversation you perverted people!) is rather a--delightful moment. 

Especially when he is playing with your hair. 

"Legolas Greenleaf." My tone was lazy from sleep and I glared at him from under lashes that had fluttered half shut at his ministrations. "Don't you think you should be getting back to the palace soon?"

He traced the light bruise on my cheek with gentle fingers. "Why?"

I blinked at him, attempting to come up with a reason. Suddenly I shot up and gave him a rather horrified glance. "My brothers!"

He cast a slightly impish grin at me. "I talked to them before I left and they stayed at the palace."

I grabbed the pillow under his head and proceeded to beat him with it. He gave me a startled look before grabbing a pillow of his own and returning the favor. 

My years of experience in beating my two brothers to death seemed to pay off however, as I won that conflict. 

"You," I said, waving the pillow under his nose, "may be the best archer in Mirkwood, but I am the best at pillow fights, and don't you EVER forget it either." I stuck my nose in the air and screeched when I was knocked down and rolled. 

"Too bad then that Orc's can't be killed by using pillows. It would be a much easier battle." He pursed his lips casually as if he wasn't squeezing the air out of me. 

I glared at him. 

"Legolas." My tone was sweet as honey. Warning number one! I reached up and twisted his hair around my fingers smiling innocently. Hello, warning numbers two. He leaned down. 

"Yes?"

I shoved. "Get OFF!" He yelped as he went off balance and fell onto the floor. I sniffed down at him and flounced out of the room to make breakfast. 

After yanking on a clean tunic and pants I managed to cook us both a rather yummy fruit dish I had created (yes people remember cooking is one of the rare arts I do have an accomplishment in) and called over my shoulder to him. 

As I looked down I blinked at the silver ring that adorned my index finger. I had forgotten that he had slipped it on last night. I stared at for some time as I smiled slightly. 

Then my smile grew to positively wicked lengths. Silver Ring, Halia. 

I love my life. 

~*~

I glared at him. "I am not putting that, "I pointed to the atrocity of a dress full of lace, frills and other scandalous things, "on. Period, and end of discussion."

Tadrien looked at me in high amusement as Palia sighed into her hands. 

It had been nearly two hours since Legolas had left, and the first thing my brothers had done was tackle me to the floor and demand to know everything that happened. 

They were worse than a bunch of old women. 

Oh of course Tadrien was completely closed mouth when it came to him and Palia, but when it came to Legolas and myself, he had to know EVERYTHING. 

This is why I grew up with an Elven Lady who can read minds, so that I can have a resistance to annoying elves' questions. If they wanted answers then they could just go ahead and ask Galadriel because I am not spilling.

It's none of their business anyway. 

But I sure hope someone is giving Legolas hell back at the castle. Turnabout is only fair play. 

But right then I had to find a way to get out of the Talon before I found myself caught up in the middle of another Last Alliance. This time between She-elves and my brothers to get me into some type of horrendous outfit.

Let's see...smile, agree to a moderately less lace filled dress, demand to be left alone to change, grab club, and sneak out window! I am SO free. 

Opps that is Tadrien...there's Palia, okay time to run.

Which I did. 

Unfortunately for them, and fortunately for me, my days as a scout came in handy. For those who are getting the wrong impression let me clear it up for them. I was the one who found the orcs and then ran like I was being chased by...well half naked orc is something that makes you run very fast. 

There are some mysteries of life that need to stay mysteries. 

Back to the point. I out ran my brothers. And Palia. Honestly, how did they think they where going to catch me? I can think of a few things faster than they, such as an angry Haldir, a Mirkwood spider, Legolas with a basket of apples on his head, and several other things (I have mentioned half-naked orc?) so it was rather easy. 

I made it to the palace around noon. I am happy to mention three very important things. One; I was alone. Two; I did not have a dress on. Three; I had managed to avoid smacking my already sore toe again. 

To say I yelped when strong arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around is something I think needs to go without saying. 

To say I almost fainted with shock at the fact that it was King Thranduil who had picked me up also needs to go unnoticed. He said something (I am still wondering exactly what) and I just stood there, my face slack with shock.

"Celede?"

I smiled brightly at Thranduil and then asked him, my teeth only slightly gritted, where Legolas was.

He pressed his lips together and attempted not to laugh at something in my expression, heated anger perhaps, and said something about him working on his archery. 

I nodded. I mean what else are you supposed to do? I may have been engaged to Legolas, but still, I had no intention of verbally abusing Thranduil until after the wedding.

Which means Legolas got to be the one who received all of my frustrations. Especially since I am still dodging my brothers and Palia. If I had known that last night would have given the girl this much confidence I would have waited until after I was married to force her and Tadrien together.

He was exactly where his father said he would be, him and some elves I recognized as shooting friends. In other words, he got together with some of his training buddies, beat them around, and then they went and had lunch. 

For some reason interrupting this wonderful display of male egotism was something I felt slightly giddy to do.

One of them, a brunette I noticed absently, nudged Legolas. He turned and a smile lit his face, until he got a good look at my face. 

I felt a rather evil smile pull at my lips when mild panic began to play in his eyes. 

"Legolas." If my tone was acid, it really wasn't my fault. Think of the stress of the past few weeks and I think I have a rather good counter argument.

"Celede!" He forced some cheerfulness into his voice, and I can't say I blame him. The last time we met at a place like this I had tried to shoot him and send him to Mandos early. 

One of his friends snickered and I don't know which was more evil, the look I gave him, or the look Legolas gave him. 

His friends quickly gave an excuse as to places they had to go, which was a complete lie, and left. 

Legolas shifted from foot to foot and then seemed to remember he had fought in several wars and lived through some very dangerous adventures as one of the nine, had crossed middle earth in a matter of months as one of the three hunters, and walked the paths of the dead.

He still looked scared. 

"Legolas," I said sweetly. I decided to start out with a rather nice tone. "How do you feel about dresses?"

He blinked, as if he was trying to place together an answer. "Better yet, how do you feel about ME in a dress?" It clicked then.

"Celede, you always look ravishing in a dress, but there is a different sort of attractiveness with you in a pair of pants. I really have no preferences as to which you have on."

I smiled then, some of my frozen nature shifting. "Smart Elf. Second, besides your father, whom ELSE have you told?'

He raised a hand to the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. My eye began to twitch. 

"Just dad."

I eyed in him in a rather hostile manner. It wasn't that I disliked being engaged to him, I found I rather did, it was the fact that I needed time to adjust. Being engaged was a big deal; being engaged to a PRINCE was just stressful. 

Legolas seemed to notice this with one of his rare moments of insight and he walked over and took my hand. "Want to take a ride around the woods with me this afternoon?"

I blinked at him. "Why?"

He sighed then. "Must there always be a why with you?"

I smiled then, a real one this time. "Yes."

He shook his head. "Well there is the fact that we get away from my father," I almost snicker at this, he HAD been harassed then! "And there is the fact that we can spend some time alone with each other."

The offer of riding with him just went up several notches on the attractive scale

I nodded my assent. 

I had not realized, however, that he wished to SHARE a horse. 

I was still mumbling creative phrases under my breath as we rode Arod through the forest. Now while Legolas has very nice arms and chest muscles I must say that I was not really happy with him.

I have dignity! I have pride! 

Who am I kidding?

I must admit though, that I would have appreciated this much more if I was sitting in a tree with him or in a glade with a bunch of flowers. 

I don't care what all those silly court ladies think of riding on a smelly horse that tends to pause to leave dung. It is not what I would call absolutely romantic. 

The well-muscled parts of his body I was pressed against did help, however. 

"Is there a particular point to this journey, or are we just pretending to be wandering elves and hope we don't wander into spider territory?" 

His sigh melted into my hair and I had to bite back a smile at the pure exasperation in his tone.

"There is a point."

"Which is what?"

"You'll see in a moment."

There was a comparable silence. 

"Legolas."

"Yes, Celede?"

"It's been a moment and I still don't see."

This time I did smile at the muttered curses that filtered near my ear. He seemed to realize I was playing him like a well tuned fiddle because he tightened his grip on my waist and attempted to match me in the creative department. 

He failed. 

However about that time we reached what could only be called a small meadow full of late wildflowers and the soft songs of birds. 

We spent a wonderful afternoon rolling about the flowers, talking, braiding each others hair, and simply enjoying the lack of pressure that we knew was going to hit us head on. 

We were forced to head to the palace only because of growling stomachs. Legolas had forgotten about that, and I am simply going to say it was HIS fault. We are getting married one day and he should get used to carrying the blame. 

I must admit my favorite moment of the night was when I cornered Halia. 

"So, Lady," if my tone was positively dripping, then it was positively dripping. I made no move to hide the candle stick I was brandishing (remember gold and silver only when you are dealing with royalty), "feel free to congratulate me on this ring of mine."

Halia looked highly irritated. Actually now that I think of it, if she had decided to follow Legolas to Mordor that look would have been a rather useful weapon. Unfortunately, it held no effect on me.

Unfortunately, the King must have found out something of my activities because he made a particular point to embarrass me that evening. In other words, royal speech. 

If that wasn't bad enough, and I more than thought it was, he decided that Legolas and I should have our own personal dance. 

Have we gone over the dancing theme ENOUGH to recognize the fact that I do NOT like it? It is difficult to enjoy being in the arms of your intended when the entire population of the wood is staring you at.

I must admit that my vow of not letting any of the royal family members have it until after the wedding was slowly being threatened. 

But when Legolas took me to the balcony and kissed me...lets say that I was in a much more forgiving mood.


End file.
